Una Rosa Blu
by Tihany
Summary: Odd's mom is in a coma, and he rushes back to Italy to be with his family. But his need for a friend brings Ulrich to Italy with him. UlrichxOdd Rating may or may not change. Formerly The Truth Hurts; name has been changed.
1. Chapter 1

Una Rosa Blu

Please read the Author's note at the end, it explains a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, if I did, I'd order the animators to do a better job and stop re-using scenes. Great show, crappy animation. :D Silly French people. When will you learn?

* * *

Ulrich continued to stare at his very large pile of peas, a contest that he was rapidly losing. He wasn't glaring at the vegetables because he particularly disliked them; hell, it didn't have anything at all to do with the tiny green peas. He was thinking, but others would refer to it as sulking. The teen didn't even notice his friends' arrival until Yumi pressed a cold hand to his forehead.

"Ulrich, you've been sitting here for ten minutes and have yet to touch a single thing on your tray. What's wrong? Is it something to do with your parents, or something else going on at home? Or do you just miss Odd that much?" She took a bite of her own lunch and watched him closely. Jérémie and Aelita stared at him worriedly as well, nibbling at their food.

"Are you kidding? I finally have the room to myself again. A break from the loud music and weird sleep schedule is a dream come true." Odd . . . he had flown back to Italy for an emergency in his family. Apparently, his mother had been in a terrible accident, resulting in her being confined to a hospital bed for an untold amount of time.

Yumi quickly became annoyed that Ulrich was now ignoring her again and punched him in the arm. "Damn it, Ulrich, quit the tough-guy act for twenty seconds and tell us what's wrong!" She crossed her arms and faced him with her most venomous glare. Ulrich held his hands up in a gesture of defeat.

"Hey, I don't even know what's making me act this way. I generally don't even think of anything, I just . . . Space out." That was a lie. For the past week, the only image on his mind was one of Odd. It was the day Odd had left; in fact, it was only a few moments after he had ended the call from his father. Tears streamed from his green eyes, a foreign look of fear in that stare. It was definitely not something Ulrich had ever seen before, nor did he ever want to see it again. Without another word to his friends, Ulrich stood up and took his untouched meal to the garbage, throwing his tray in the recycling bin. He waved good bye to Jérémie, Aelita and Yumi, making empty promises to talk to them later. He had someone else to talk to first.

* * *

_-Later, in Ulrich and Odd's dorm room-_

"Hey, Odd, how is everything over there?" Ulrich had locked his door and was now sitting on Odd's bed, petting Kiwi. Ulrich had become the dog sitter since Odd couldn't take Kiwi with him on such short notice. He heard a loud sniff on the other end of the line. Odd had been crying.

"Mom's . . . she's stable, but she still hasn't woken up. The doctor says that," he coughed, "that the head trauma may have caused a coma, and if that's the case. . ." Ulrich heard another sniff and a barely stifled sob, "it may be up to several years before she wakes up. And, when she does, she may not remember anything. He−he doesn't know the extent of the damage, and won't until she wakes up." Odd may have often complained about his parents being too laid back and "understanding", but he obviously loved them a lot. His mom's accident had been a week ago and Odd still didn't know how to handle the news. Ulrich wished he was there with Odd right now. Sometimes, a friend was all anyone needed. "How . . . how's Kiwi? Does he miss me?" A smile. Ulrich could hear it.

"Of course Kiwi misses you. He sleeps in your bed,"_with me_, "and is super attention hungry." There was a weak laugh.

"At least he hasn't stopped eating. I guess he knows I'm too stressed to handle that too. So how's school? Are you getting better grades now that I'm not keeping you up until the wee hours of the morning?"

_You still are . . . _"I guess you could say that. I got a C+ on my chemistry test yesterday."

Odd whistled. "Well, ain't that something." The bell rang. Ulrich made no move to leave. "Maybe you'll get a B by the time I get back." It was good to hear Odd joking again, however forced it was.

"I think I'll have an A+ by the time you get back." Talk strayed from there to other light and not very important topics. Then the inevitable.

"So, has X.A.N.A. launched any attacks lately?" Odd sounded more curious than anything. If something bad had happened, Ulrich would have already mentioned it.

"Just a few little things here and there. Thankfully it hasn't been bad enough that we couldn't do it on our own." They were more comforted by the fact that X.A.N.A. hadn't found out that Odd was in Italy, virtually defenseless. Worry had haunted Ulrich, but his fears had yet to materialize. They ended the call soon after, promising to talk again soon.

* * *

Odd flipped the phone closed as he looked back at the hospital. It was intimidating, even at noon. Italy wasn't well known for its medical prowess, but Odd hoped they would do something for his under-appreciated mother. He sighed and took a deep whiff of the Italian air. Being home wasn't supposed to be this . . . painful.

* * *

Ulrich held his phone to his chest, for no other reason than a need for material proof that he had talked to Odd at all; that Odd was holding up. He'd been so worried, and this had been the first time since he left that Odd had talked to him. A sudden knock on his door made him jump, and he left his position on Odd's bed to answer it, though he didn't really want to. Yumi's stern glare met his gaze as he opened the door.

"All right, Ulrich. You've had your time and space. Talk." She sat on his bed and crossed both her arms and legs. "You're usually serious, but this depression is pissing me off and bumming Jérémie and Aelita out. Think about your friends, please?" She said all of this firmly, with anger and a slight air of hurt.

"I told you that I didn't know what was wrong. But I guess . . ." Ulrich paused, choosing his words carefully. "I guess I really was worried about Odd. I called him a little while ago, and I feel better now. I don't feel fantastic, but I feel better. I suppose . . . " He trailed off and left it there.

"You talked to Odd? How is he? And his mom?" Thankfully, the call distracted her from Ulrich's dilemma.

"His mom's stable, but she's in a coma. They don't know if it's temporary or not, so they don't know when she'll be waking up. Odd's a mess. He was crying when I called, but he'd stopped by the time we hung up. Hopefully he's not crying now." Ulrich looked at Odd's bed where Kiwi was sleeping, twitching every now and then. It just made the room seem that much emptier . . . lonelier. Ulrich's life really was bleak without Odd in it.

* * *

"The school says they'll excuse my absence, but I still have to do all of the schoolwork over the summer, and take the exams on the same day you guys do. Does that sound even remotely fair to you? Dad wants me to stay home all summer." Odd kicked a piece of gravel from under his yellow platform shoe. These calls with Ulrich had become regular, and really calmed Odd down. Somehow, Ulrich always managed to call when Odd was on the verge of a breakdown. It had become his lifeline.

"So, I guess we won't be seeing much of you, huh?" Ulrich's disappointment was obvious in his voice. It made Odd happy to know how much he was missed at Kadic.

"I suppose not . . ." Odd wasn't too happy about it either. He didn't want to leave his mom's side, but if he didn't get away, he may not recover from the stress.

"Well, we have absolutely no plans this summer, so I'll always be able to talk, I guess."

"How can you have no plans at all? It's summer! A whole two and a half months!"

"Well, you know my family isn't all that into bonding time. I'm just lucky they haven't put me back in tutoring. That math crap they put me through last year was hell on wheels."

"Hey, what language did you sign up for next year?" Odd sat on a bench near the hospital doors, making sure he was in plain view if his father or sisters came looking.

Ulrich took a moment to respond, as if contemplating the randomness of the question and its connection to their current train of conversation. "What language do you think I took? I'm tired of you knowing languages I don't. It makes me feel even stupider, and it'll finally be something you can help me with." His answer only narrowed it down to three languages.

"So, Japanese, Chinese or Italian?" Odd inspected his nails and buffed them on his shirt. He was awfully fidgety, and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was just his nerves and the beating they'd gone through.

"Japanese would have been a good call . . . then you and Yumi could have helped." He laughed. "I signed up for Italian."

Hearing Ulrich say that he was learning his mother language made him feel very warm, though it could have just been the warm breeze that blew at just that moment. Then, he was struck with an ingenious idea. "If you're learning Italian, why don't you come spend the summer here and get some practical skills? It'll be good for your studies and my sanity. What do you think?" Odd was exited and probably getting his hopes up for nothing. Ulrich's parents would never agree to a candid summer trip hundreds of miles away. But there was nothing wrong with hoping, was there?

"It sounds like a great idea, but would either of our families agree to it? I don't want to be a burden on your family at a time like this. And what about X.A.N.A.? What if he attacks while both of us are gone?"

"Jérémie can shut the computer down for the summer. No one will be there anyway. We already have Aelita out of the virtual world and all she needs is the rest of her memory. She'll have the entire summer to make new ones, so she can wait. And don't worry about my family, you forget that we're Italian. Guests are always welcome. And my dad has been telling me that I need a friend around. And if you come back with me after exams, it'll cost less since it'll be a package deal. Will you promise to ask? I know two weeks is kind of short notice, but promise you'll ask!" He sounded desperate, and he knew it, but he needed his friend around.

"I'll ask, but I can't make any promises about being able to go. But I'll ask."

Odd smiled to himself. At least he had some hope for his best friend's company, no matter how feeble.

Ulrich snapped his phone shut, only to open it again and dial another familiar number. It rang only twice before his father answered.

"Ulrich? Why are you calling so late, son? Your mother and I were just going to bed." Ulrich could hear the irritation in his father's voice, but swallowed hard and hoped for the best. The worst he could do was say no, right?

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter of my Code Lyoko fanfiction! Yay! Now, I have a lot of notes that need to be addressed.

Namely, Odd's family living in Italy is, as far as I know, fandom as opposed to canon. The story never gets into where he actually comes from, but it does mention that he's Italian-Nordic. He also gets on a plane whenever he goes to visit his family, so I assume that it's far away at the least. He is fluent in Italian, as he gloats to Jérémie in one of the second season episodes. At least, he does in the French version. I did NOT invent the fact that he's fluent in Japanese and Chinese, this is true thanks to another episode when he switches bodies with Yumi.

I'm also excited to be able to play around with the characters of his family. You only get to meet his mom and dad, and you only meet them once. Thus, I get to practically make five characters of my own with very loose guidelines (their names, vague ages and short descriptions that Odd makes in reference). These five characters will be Odd's sisters, Marie, Adèle, Pauline, Elisabeth and Louise. And yes, I have noticed that these names are awfully French, particularly Adèle, but whatever. My theory still holds water, I think.

I plan to use some Italian in the next few chapters, or even throughout the entire rest of the story, so if I do something wrong, or write something incorrectly, PLEASE inform me. I hate it when people screw up English grammar, so I hope that I don't screw up Italian grammar.

This story is kind of cannon, but only as if Aelita had been devirtualized in the first or second season. Oh, and the part where I said that Italy wasn't well known for its hospitals was a generalization I got from a song, and it fit this story. I mean no offense to anyone from Italy, since I've never been there. Though I hope to go at some point. (This mini dream of mine may have been the inspiration for this story to begin with. :D)

One last note, this may be an OddxUlrich story (which there are far too few of), but very little will happen action-wise for a long time. I plan for this fic to be really long, which is why I didn't post it until I was almost finished. Some people forget the actual characters of these two. While Odd is construed as a 'playboy' and would probably be comfortable in discovering his sexuality (if he hasn't already) and feelings for his room-mate, Ulrich is not. He's very shy, hardheaded and has very little self-confidence. He gets nervous easily and probably wouldn't be able to get a grasp on these weird feelings towards Odd, and probably wouldn't admit to them for a very long time. At least, not unless Odd says something first. So don't expect too much action too soon, unless you want me to make this story span over several years, which I really don't want to do. (I am a lazy bitch, and I know it.)

THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Una Rosa Blu

A/N: Sorry about the lengthy author's note at the end of the last chapter, but I'm afraid this one will only be a little bit shorter. I hope you don't mind. I have a lot to explain in these stories. And I know that when I read fanfics, I love to read the author's note. I don't know why. My favourite fanfic of all time has author's notes about twice as long as my last one was . . .

* * *

Focusing on the lesson proved difficult. It would be only a few days before Odd came back and everyone took their exams. Then Ulrich might be going with Odd to Italy. It had been a miracle that his father had agreed at all. Convincing him had taken a ton of begging and compromising, but he was allowed to go. The conditions, however, were harsh. He had to pass all of his exams with an 87% or better, and maintain a B average next year. If he fell below a B, well, he didn't want to get into that. One thing was for sure, there would be no more trips anywhere. He had been studying nonstop for the past week and a half, and planned to continue. He took detailed notes and paid his best attention in class. It was difficult, but he wanted nothing more than to leave to Italy with Odd.

Mr. Khews looked out at the class, tapping his pointer on the board. "Remember these eight formulas and what they're for, kids, they'll be on your exam." He put his fists on his hips and smiled evilly. "You won't get a sheet of them during the test, so I hope you have good memories." The bell rang and everyone stood up to leave. Ulrich stayed behind to copy down the formulas from the blackboard. The teacher smiled down at his most improved pupil. "Ulrich, I'm very proud of your progression. What caused this positive change?" He sat down next to Ulrich, who was still writing.

"I have really good drive. I want to pass all of my exams this year, so I'm studying as hard as I can. I have been for a while now." He finished writing and nodded to Mr. Khews before leaving the room, headed straight for the dorms, intent on continuing his studies.

As he neared his door, he heard someone moving and talking inside. He wondered to himself, curious as to why his friends would have entered his room when he wasn't there. He opened the door, expecting to see Jeremy, or maybe Aelita. But it definitely wasn't either of them. It wasn't Yumi either.

"Odd? I thought you weren't getting back until the day before exams?" That was all Ulrich managed to get out before he was ambushed by the shorter teen. Ulrich wasn't one to show affection often; he surely didn't hug people out of the blue, but this embrace was welcomed. Behind closed doors at least.

"I decided to come early and catch up as much as I could. I bet you're absolutely overjoyed!" He was; a little more than he should have been, but he didn't dwell on the emotion. Kiwi ran around Odd's legs and whined, upset that Odd's attention had left him.

"Oh yeah." The reply was sarcastic. "I was wondering why you didn't answer when I called after lunch." Odd hadn't moved from Ulrich's arms, breathing in his friend's scent; he'd missed him so much.

Ulrich finally broke away when there was a loud knock on the door. He opened it and Aelita ran in with Jérémie hot on her heels. "I knew I heard Odd's voice!" She ran over to him and gave him a big, friendly hug. It only lasted a few moments, but it was just long enough to cause a strange discomfort in Ulrich's chest. He dismissed it as unimportant and probably just a pocket of air in his stomach. Instead, he took this time to take in Odd's altered appearance.

He had changed. Not in height, though he had grown maybe an inch, face or weight, but everything else was different. His hair was down, much like it had been when he'd first come to Kadic, but just a bit longer. Perhaps it was because of his family's current situation and his lack of time to style and cut it. His wardrobe had changed as well. The colours were the same as always, but the outfit had less fabric; probably a testimate to the hotter temperatures in Italy. He looked more mature, slightly older, but Ulrich hardly expected him to act that way. Despite the sudden tragedy in his life, he was unlikely he'd be much less the comic he usually was. Nothing slowed Odd down for long.

Yumi came after Aelita called her cell phone, and they all sat and talked for hours. Everyone was back together again, even if only for a few days. Everything fell into place. They didn't go back to their own rooms until just before dinner, leaving Odd and Ulrich alone once more. Odd flopped down on his bed, curling up with Kiwi. "I missed this. And you, Kiwi; were you sad without me? Don't worry, daddy's here now." He looked down at the dog with a stare brimming with unconditional love. Ulrich watched, captivated. It was a just look a parent would give their child, he guessed. He hadn't seen it since he himself was a child, and then only a few times then from his mom.

It suddenly occurred to Ulrich as he watched Odd that something else had changed. Odd had lost weight. His cheekbones were slightly more pronounced than before, and his joints jutted out more than usual. Maybe there was more to Odd's comment about Kiwi not eating than Ulrich had caught. After knowing Odd for two years, he'd found that his metabolism was insane, obvious in the huge amounts of food he consumed at every meal. He had guessed that his metabolism had sped up to catch up with Odd's incredible amount of energy, but maybe Odd at as much as he did to keep up with his body?

"Odd," he said before he realized that he was talking out loud, "have you been eating regularly?" Odd looked at him, shocked.

"What do you mean?" He feigned ignorance, probably thinking that Ulrich was just making a bigger fuss over something small than was needed.

"You're thinner, like _way_ thinner. You're all boney. Are you sure you're all right?" Ulrich stepped closer to Odd, concerned for his friend's health.

"It's nothing important, just, well . . . I've been worried, you know? And I think too much lately. All the possibilities of what could happen make me anxious, and I . . . I lose my appetite. I'm okay, I swear. I've only been eating weird since the accident, and I still eat, just irregularly and not quite as much. I'll be fine." Odd played with Kiwi's collar, avoiding Ulrich's eyes and over explaining his answer, sounding almost defensive.

Ulrich sighed, pulling Odd into an awkward one-armed hug. "Well, we're having steak and French fries for dinner today, so you can eat my fries." Odd brightened and pulled away to raise his hands in a triumphant gesture.

"Yay! French fries! Maybe I'll steal Jérémie's too . . . he never eats them . . ."

Ulrich smiled, and if Odd, or anyone else had been looking, they would have seen a look similar, if not identical, to the way Odd had looked at Kiwi.

It was the first time Ulrich could remember feeling glad that Odd was scarfing down food faster than he could chew it. He had relinquished the potato portion of his meal happily, and Odd had managed to convince Jeremy to give away his own fries as well. Odd was sitting smugly in front of a huge pile of fries.

Yumi watched with a comical look of horror on her face. "School really wasn't the same without you eating it into bankruptcy." Odd smiled with his mouth full. He had crumbs and ketchup on his bottom lip, and Ulrich hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. Not since Odd had left. It seemed Odd was the only one who could really bring out the best in his solemn roommate.

Ulrich took a generous bite from his steak. He basked in the happiness surrounding everyone at the table. At least, he did until he heard footsteps approaching them. Everyone looked up from their food and conversation to see Sissy standing a foot from their table.

"Odd, how's everything at home?" The sheer civility of the way she asked the question was almost enough for Ulrich to slap himself. It just wasn't natural for Sissy to be nice to Odd. Even stranger was the fact that Odd didn't say anything sarcastic or humourous back to her. He just smiled sweetly and told her that everything was going better, and things were looking up for his mom. Sissy smiled back and walked to the table where Herb and Nicholas were sitting.

No one said anything about the interaction, just acting as if it had never happened. Really, what else could they do? They just continued with their food and conversation.

* * *

"So, what is the chemical symbol for Gold?" Ulrich was holding the periodic table in front of him, asking for the hardest symbols.

"Er . . . Ag?" Odd was obviously trying, though he still didn't quite succeed. He had chewed the hell out of one of his not favourite pens and was fidgeting like crazy.

Ulrich smiled, happy enough that Odd was getting better. "You're close, but it's just a little different. Ag is for Silver."

Odd chewed on his bottom lip, giving the pen a break. "Au?" Ulrich nodded and Odd punched the air in victory.

"Don't get too excited, you've only gotten the first seven, we still have a ton more to study. Not to mention everything else in Chemistry, pre-algebra, History, French and art."

"Art won't be a problem. We don't have an exam in P.E., do we?" Odd rolled over on his bed, looking at Ulrich upside down. Ulrich rolled up the periodic table and tapped Odd on the head with it. Odd groaned and put his arm over his eyes.

"Nope. But you have a lot of catching up to do before Monday."

"Keep hitting me with the study guides, maybe I'll learn by osmosis."

"I don't think it works that way."

"You only say that because you haven't tried it."

Ulrich sighed. "Just keep studying and pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!" He leaned against his own bed frame. "What are you going to do if you fail? Just take all these classes again?"

"Everyone will finally be my height! How exciting!" This comment earned Odd another, harder smack from Ulrich's paper.

"You'll have to go down a few more grades before that'll work out."

Ulrich barely dodged Odd's pillow, instead catching it and throwing it back. "I am not that short!" Odd shouted, struggling through a laugh. "You're such a jerk!" He fell back on his bed, nearly crushing Kiwi and gushed apologies.

"You're so graceful, Odd. Where do you get it?"

"It comes naturally. Jealous?" Odd stuck his tongue out at his roommate. Ulrich just chuckled.

"Can we get back to studying, please? I get a lot from these late night sessions, thanks." Ulrich unrolled the periodic table and listed off more elements. "What element has the symbol Hg?"

"Hydrogen?" Odd picked at his nails.

"Not quite. It's a metal. Liquid."

"Umm . . ."

"Odd, you know this, it's not that hard. They used to use it in thermometers until they found out it was toxic. There's a planet and a Lincoln car with the same name. The test will not give you all these clues."

"Mercury?"

"Yep. Pb?"

"Lead! I know that one!" Odd punched the air. They continued on until Odd started getting fed up with it.

"Shall we go on to History then?" Ulrich reached for his History book.

"I hate History."

"Then you'll need this."

* * *

A/N: I tried to focus on Odd and Ulrich's friendship in this one, with subtle hints here and there towards Ulrich's inner feelings. They aren't obvious at all, and they don't bother Ulrich enough yet for him to start denying anything. Things won't get to that point until later in the story, maybe not until chapter five or beyond. Ulrich has to meet someone else first.

Odd's parents will make an appearance in the next chapter, and his sisters will show up in the one after. I've been working on creating their characters for a long time now, and I hope they fit in the story. I've taken pains to make them blend into the storyline and fit with the other characters. I hope it works. I love coming up with characters, and having the freedom for these was a dream come true. So far, Elisabeth is my favourite, but don't worry, no one's going to take the spotlight, and just because Odd and Ulrich will be in Italy doesn't mean I won't write about the other characters. Yumi has a very important role to play, as does Sissy. Everyone will be included just as I've included Odd in the story even though he wasn't there.

About Odd's mom . . . well, who knows. I love her, she's such a nice character, as is Odd's dad. They don't have names, though, as I've noticed. The French Wikipedia just refers to them as M. Della Robbia and Mm. Della Robbia. If anyone knows their names, please let me know, I'd love to keep them with the story. As it stands, I'm just going to give them my own names, though they won't be used very often. I'm sure the Mr. and Mrs. will stay, or just mom and dad. Ulrich's parents will be very important too.

This fic is going to be very, very long, so I hope you'll stay with me until the end!


	3. Chapter 3

Una Rosa Blu

A/N: Oh NO! The dreaded exam . . . Heh heh. This should be fun. I love toying with Ulrich. He's such a wuss.

* * *

Odd wasn't a nail biter, but he had the urge to chew on them today. He usually didn't worry about grades at all, and truthfully, he didn't worry about his grades today either. It was Ulrich he was worried about. His roommate had been studying like crazy since Odd had gotten here, and probably since before that as well. But that didn't seem like it would be enough to make up for an entire year of not paying attention. And then, not only did Ulrich have to _pass_ his exams, he had to do it with a B or above. No more scratching by with C's. It was going to be a nightmare. Odd had done whatever he could to help Ulrich, even forcing him to bypass another all nighter of studying for a good night's sleep the night before the exam. He woke Ulrich up early and dragged him along for an early morning run and asked for the most nutritious food for breakfast in the morning. Today was Odd's turn to be a mother goose, and he was going to do the part justice, though getting Ulrich to eat at all had been difficult. Odd had to all but shove the food down his friend's throat, but by the time the first bell rang, his tray was empty and he was headed for French class.

This class was probably more difficult for Odd than it was for Ulrich. Not for a lack of trying, but French was still a foreign language to Odd. He knew it like the back of his hand, but there was still a lot he had to learn that everyone here had known since they could walk. Odd knew that it would still be hard for Ulrich, since it was mostly about analyzing literature and dissecting sentences, but he hoped his roommate would do well. Odd simply set about this class as if it were a foreign language class back in Italy. He remembered a few times back when he'd first come to this school, when he had accidentally asked the teacher a question in Italian. It hadn't been particularly embarrassing, but it had confused both of them.

The first section of the exam was mostly vocabulary and plot based questions about the literature they'd read in class. Odd did decently on the first part, though he totally BSed the second. He had been absent for the last book anyway. Hopefully the teacher would exempt him from that section. After those questions they got into the short and extended response questions.

Ulrich hadn't had much difficulty with the vocabulary and plot questions, but the long answer ones were going to kill him. There were seven questions in the written part, five short answer and two extended response. He wrote as much as he could think of on a separate sheet of paper, trying not to look at the clock. As soon as he thought he had what he needed, he started writing. It didn't seem like much, but he'd filled up three quarters of the lines he'd been given. Hopefully, that would be enough. The second extended response was a little easier, and he managed to fill up the entire blank space. Now, he just wished he knew what he was talking about and didn't have to fill up space with useless nonsense.

Both worked to the bell, Ulrich scratching down as much as he could and Odd reading over his last few answers. Mrs. Du Vent collected their papers and sent them off, putting the finished exams in a locked drawer in her desk. The teachers at Kadic had learned not to be too careful with the students at this school; they knew far more about petty crime than they should. It was probably Odd's fault for this, since he's such a skilled lock-picker.

The two met at the door, and neither had good news to offer. Odd just gave Ulrich a pat on the back and pushed him through the doorway. They made their way to pre-algebra. Ulrich was confident that he would pass this exam, though passing with a B seemed a little much. Nonetheless, he continued through the half-inch thick exam and wrote his answers down, making sure he was correct and trying not to think twice. His first answers were always closer than his corrections. As it probably was with everyone. He had studied the formulas biblically, though he had a hard time remembering two of them. He probably got them mixed up, since they were so similar.

It wasn't the same story for Odd. Though his bout of studying had mainly come from helping Ulrich and quizzing him, it still didn't seem to help him much. Odd usually slept through math anyway, being as it was his least favourite class. None of the numbers made sense to him, and the formulas were lost. He had no idea what he was doing, thus, he just wrote whatever came to mind. His answer to the last question, "if a stampede of cattle is running at 36 miles per hour and are headed towards a train track twelve miles away, and the train is fifteen miles down the track going 50 miles per hour, will they meet?", was "Aww, poor cows. Mmm. Steak."

The test ended without incident, though this was the last class the two had together before lunch. Odd had world history, while Ulrich had French history. They nodded good bye and went into the classrooms next door to each other. Odd's test had an essay question, which he was sure killed his grade, but Ulrich had lucked out and gotten an entirely multiple choice and true and false test. It was only four pages front and back, so Ulrich had plenty of time to go back and check his work. Odd wasn't so lucky. Since the world history class covered a lot more than the French history class, his test was larger. The only section he was sure he passed was the one on Italian history, since he'd studied that in his previous school for three years.

Lunch was a welcome break for the two soldiers. Ulrich forced Odd to eat everything, including an extra serving of mashed potatoes, but just pushed his own food around his plate, earning him a kick from Odd under the table. He started eating reluctantly, though it didn't sit well in his stomach. "If I puke, it's your fault," he told Odd as he took a small bite of carrots.

"Maybe if you puke all over your test, they'll give you an A for coming in and trying while you're sick!" Odd finished off the last of his food and pushed his tray away, leaning back and patting his belly.

"Yeah, that'll happen. The same day you pass just because the teachers are so shocked you actually stayed awake during the test."

"They really should." Odd yawned. "Food makes me sleepy."

"Don't fall asleep in Chemistry." Ulrich smiled around his spoon.

"How can I stay awake? The only thing more boring than Mrs. Hertz' class is watching grass grow, and I used to do that when I was a kid." Odd laid his head on the table.

"I can't imagine you staying still. Your parents must have been shocked." Aelita joined the conversation, glad that the two weren't in as horrible a mood as she thought. Jeremy was typing away on his laptop, as he had been doing a lot of since Ulrich and Odd had made the plans to, hopefully, go to Italy. He had to find out how he would shut down Lyoko temporarily and not jeopardize anything they already had, such as their weapons and immunity to the return to the past. If they lost that, all hell would break loose, and they would have to figure everything out over and over again. No one bothered him as he worked, and he didn't join any conversation.

"They actually just accredited it to my weird personality. Since I'm always doing something, they assumed that I don't really have to be moving to be doing it. I used to imagine it was a race, and whichever blade of grass won would be the first to be cut when the lawn was mowed. Not a very good prize, but hey, it's something." The bell rang and everyone stood, ready to take their trays to the garbage and head to their next class. Odd had Art with Ulrich and Yumi, while Jeremy had Italian. Odd loved to rub his fluency in Jeremy's face, but he let it slide for now. Aelita had a study hall this bell, so she headed off to the library to research the real world for a while. It was her favourite subject, after all.

Their art exam was simple, they had to draw the person sitting across from them. Odd and Ulrich drew each other, while Yumi was stuck drawing Sissy, since neither had anyone across from themselves. Odd finished quickly, though he lagged while adding details. This was his favourite class, and though he wasn't the best at drawing people, he loved to draw anything. His only fear was that his portrait drawn by Ulrich would make him look stupid. Which it did. Ah well, Ulrich definitely wasn't an artist. Odd could live with that. Yumi's picture would have been better, had she been drawing someone she didn't dislike, but since that was the case, she did everything in her power to mar Sissy's irritatingly pretty face. Her "partner" did the same.

The bell rang just as Odd was trying to finish shading Ulrich's unruly hair, and he had to turn it in barely done. He refused to look at Ulrich's picture, not wanting to see the monster that would look back. Ulrich put one last pencil stroke on the paper, smiling fondly. It wasn't as good as Odd's picture, but it was the best he could do. He was proud of it, and had a little trouble parting with is best picture of the year, but he did. Odd's hair was much easier to draw, now that he had it down instead of in a ridiculous style. Ulrich stood and left the class with Odd and Yumi, but Yumi soon left them for her English class. The two dorm mates headed to gym, and sat through a boring class that may have well been a study hall, like their next bell. Odd spent this time quizzing Ulrich on his Chemistry, their last block after study hall. They did the same in the library and soon were off to Mrs. Hertz class with Jeremy and Aelita.

Chemistry was neither Odd nor Ulrich's strong point, but it wasn't their worst either. They took this test in stride, naming elements and balancing formulas. The practical part of the exam was only passed because the two had, in their best interest, paired off with Jeremy and Aelita, so they'd each have a fair chance of passing. Ulrich and Jeremy finished easily, though Odd and Aelita took a little while to do the last few steps of their lab. Aelita had all the math in her head, but applying it to the world took her a little longer to comprehend. Both groups were done ten minutes before the bell, and seemed quite happy. When the class was over, they headed straight for dinner.

Jeremy wasn't there for the beginning of their meal, having excused himself just before they'd entered the cafeteria. Because of this, Odd managed to convince the lunch lady to give him Jeremy's share of food, hoping to ease Ulrich's watch over his eating habits, and maybe make him eat some of the food too. While macaroni wasn't his favourite, Ulrich ate anyway, hoping he would be able to keep it down before tomorrow. He didn't want to be up all night vomiting.

Suddenly, just as their meal was coming to an end, Jeremy rushed into the cafeteria, without his laptop for once. "You all may have to go to Lyoko one more time. X.A.N.A. doesn't seem to be too happy with the attempts to shut down Lyoko. He hasn't launched any attacks, but he just activated a tower a few minutes ago. If we all get to the factory now, he won't attack the school."

Odd grinned widely. "Awesome! I haven't been to Lyoko in a _month_. I kinda missed it."

"What do you miss more, saving the world or your tail?" Ulrich nudged him in the side. Odd seemed to really think it over.

"I miss the tail the most." They laughed and made their way to the factory, using the access in the tool shed, since it was closer to the cafeteria. Ulrich hoped that this trip would make him feel less stupid about his probable failure on the exams. The trip to the factory went by in a blur, habit taking over Ulrich's conscience. They arrived at their destination, and hurried to the scanner room. Odd and Ulrich went to Lyoko with Aelita, leaving Yumi to make sure everyone was safe elsewhere, just in case X.A.N.A. decided to attack the school anyway. The virtualization was finished, and the trio found themselves on Lyoko. They landed with their usual grace, though Aelita teetered a little. She was still new to the process, so they didn't expect her to be great at it.

"The activated tower shouldn't be too far from where you landed. It should be on an island about two hundred yards to the northeast," Jeremie told them through his headset.

Though the mountain region was relatively barren, they couldn't see far for the caves and high rises of rock. Odd led the way in the direction that Jeremie had indicated. When no island tower showed, they started searching caves. The last time a tower proved elusive, they had almost lost both Odd and Yumi. If they took too long, X.A.N.A. would have time to launch a decent attack. Their saving grace was that all five of them were in the factory, so they were safe from a large scale attack. Though there may still be a smaller, internal attack. Now if they could just find that tower.

"Guys, come on. It can't be that hard to find the tower." Jeremie was getting impatient with them.

"You sure about that, Einstein? I don't remember there being a tower in this area. In fact, I don't remember there being an island out here. . . you gave us the right coordinates, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Aelita, are there any pulsations?"

"Not a single one. I don't understand. You would never make a mistake, and the map has never been wrong before. What's going on?" Aelita tapped a finger to her lips, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Maybe the tower's invisible!" Odd toned in unhelpfully.

"There would still be pulsations and monsters, you dummy." Ulrich hit Odd on the forehead with his palm. "What use would an invisible tower be to anyone?"

"Well, it would be awfully convenient for X.A.N.A. But hey, it was just a suggestion. Geez, sorry I tried to help." Odd feigned hurt and turned away from his friend.

"Hey, quit the lover's spat will ya? X.A.N.A. could be planning something sinister here." Jeremie tapped the keyboard.

"I'm sorry, Ulrich, _dear_." Odd put his hands together and slid against Ulrich's side. "I didn't mean to be so sensitive. Do you still love me?" Odd batted his eyelashes and pouted, though obviously trying not to burst into laughter. Ulrich pushed him away playfully.

"Let's not let relationships get in the way of work, huh?" Ulrich winked.

"Whatever you say, mio caro." They set back to looking for the tower that continued to prove it was an excellent contestant at hide and seek. "Gah!" Odd stomped on the ground, resembling an angry toddler. "No fair hiding the tower, X.A.N.A.! How are we supposed to kick your butt if we can't find it?" He then started mumbling in Italian, kicking some loose rocks. Ulrich chuckled.

Suddenly and without warning, Odd rushed from the side of a cliff, jumping off. Ulrich panicked for a moment, running to where the blonde had dived, looking for him. He was clinging to the side of the rock, climbing upside down. Before Ulrich called for him, he had disappeared under the rock. Ulrich was about to jump himself when Jérémie tuned in. "Ulrich, where's Odd? He was there a minute ago. Tell me he did _not_ jump off that cliff!"

"He did not jump off that cliff. He's climbing on the underside. But I have no idea why." Ulrich continued to eye the side of the cliff until he heard Odd behind him.

"I found the tower! It's on an island below this one. The holomap put it off to the side because it couldn't be seen!" Odd puffed his chest out proudly, but he was deflated when Ulrich punched his arm. Hard.

"Next time you do something stupid, tell someone first! I thought you were gone for a second!" Odd visibly blanched, but stood his ground.

"I found the tower, didn't I? Would I commit suicide like that? Have a little faith in me will ya?" He crossed his arms and his tail swished from side to side. Aelita pushed herself in between the fuming pair.

"Odd, please just let us know before you do something reckless. Ulrich was worried about you." She smiled. "And Ulrich, Odd may be immature, but we know he's not stupid."

Both humphed and went back to the edge where Odd had jumped. Aelita assumed her position, kneeling and putting her hands together. She created a staircase that led down and stood to walk on it, finishing it as she went. They made it to the hidden tower. X.A.N.A. apparently thought it was well hidden enough that he only needed a duo of Roachsters to guard it. Ulrich made quick work of them, killing them in a few moments. Aelita ran to the tower when the coast was clear. Odd and Ulrich remained outside.

"Sorry I made you worry," Odd said suddenly. Ulrich shrugged.

"Just don't do anything like that ever again." He didn't look at Odd, but his words were enough. Odd reached for him as the bright light radiated from the tower, but pulled back.

* * *

A/N: HA HA HA! A wannabe Cliffhanger! Just for my readers, 'cause I loves you.

And EDIT: "Mio caro", as far as I know, means "my dear".

I like this ending. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. Like, seriously to the max. Heh heh, Poland. In fact, I love this ending almost as much as I love Poland. ALMOST.

BY THE WAY, someone brought to my attention that UlrichxOdd and OddxUlrich are not the same. Thanks, Micky, and I'm going to put here the same thing that I put in my message back to you. I don't know who's going to be dominant in this pair. Odd is the one who seems most in control and the one who knows what he's doing, while Ulrich is completely clueless. However, Odd is most definitely a "bottom" through and through, so I'm not sure how that would make sense. Odd is a back seat driver. "Just do what I tell you", and "Don't worry, I'll show you". Ya know?


	4. Chapter 4

Una Rosa Blu

The walk back to the dorms was a quiet one. Everyone was tired; they'd had a decently challenging day. Though he was exhausted beyond even acknowledging the walk home, Ulrich didn't think he would sleep a wink tonight. He had far too much to think about to even keep his eyes closed for a short period of time. The return trip had only taken them back an hour or so, which Ulrich wasn't sure was a good thing or not. He would have liked the extra time for studying what he knew was on the test.

Before he even realized, they were in the dorm building and Jérémie was closing the door to his room. Aelita and Yumi were already gone. Ulrich shook himself for a second and followed Odd blindly to their own dorm room. It wasn't long before Odd was opening the door, since they were only a few doors down the hallway. Neither said a word as they prepared for bed. They stood with their backs to each other, undressing and putting on their pajamas. Routine was nice. It made Ulrich's thoughts fade again for a moment. But before long, they came rushing back.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Ulrich. I'm sure everything will be fine. Maybe being optimistic for a change might change your luck for the better, huh?" Odd poked Ulrich in the side, making him cringe away out of habit. He wasn't used to physical contact, and Odd teased him for it all the time. "Come on, ciro, nothing can go wrong with me here, right?" _Oh yes it can._

"What the heck does cheero mean?" Ulrich dodged the rhetorical question. Odd simply shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Just a little . . . term of endearment. It doesn't mean a thing." Ulrich let it slide, since Odd generally called him by a different name every five minutes anyway. "Just go take a shower, go to sleep and have sweet dreams. I'll let you sleep in late since we don't have class tomorrow. I have to get up early to pack, so I'll get both of our scores. If yours are good, I'll start packing your stuff for you, 'kay? Now go get cleaned up." Odd pushed Ulrich's showering supplies and a fresh towel into his arms, draping his blue robe over his shoulder in the process. Ulrich didn't argue, he just left the room and headed toward the bathroom.

Jim had to be asleep already. It was the only explanation as to why Ulrich wasn't in trouble right now. It was past curfew after all. Ulrich got to the showers with no issues and walked to the first stall, putting his robe and towel on the bar next to it. He stripped down out of his pajamas again and turned the water on in the shower. He waited until the water was super hot before he stepped under the spray. It burned for a few moments, but his body adjusted in the next few seconds. It wasn't long before he was relaxing as the hot water eased away his muscle aches and the stress in his body.

He stood there for a few minutes, not starting to wash himself until he felt completely relaxed. Then he shampooed and conditioned his hair, washed his body and turned off the water. He dried off quickly and slipped back into his night clothes. It didn't take him long to get back to his dorm, and he smiled when he saw that Odd was already asleep. Having him there had done wonders for his sleeping in the past couple of days, and Ulrich knew it would continue to do so. Being around Odd put him at ease, and Ulrich lay down, covering himself in his familiar covers for, hopefully, the last time this summer.

* * *

Odd woke early, as promised, before Ulrich's alarm clock went off. The blond stood and stretched his short limbs. Today was going to be an important day, and Odd could only hope it would be a positive one as well. He strode over to Ulrich's desk and turned off the alarm just as it was about to go off. Unable to resist, he struck a superhero pose and punched the air. "Odd della Robbia; super timing," he whispered. Kiwi let out a bark and Odd had to hunch down quickly to quiet him before he woke Ulrich. He sat, stock still, but Ulrich just turned over in his bed. The short teen sighed. "Kiwi, I need you to be quiet and let our friend sleep, okay? He needs it." Odd stood to get dressed quickly and smoothed a hand through his hair, unused to the soft, gel-less feeling. His new appearance had been a recent change, so he was still getting accustomed to it. With a final salute to Ulrich, still in bed and dead to the world, Odd crept out of the room soundlessly, a feat surprising even himself.

The hall was mostly empty, save a few early birds and Jérémie, leaning against his dorm door. "Hey, Einstein! When are they going to hand out the scores? I have to get Ulrich's too." His bespectacled friend looked up at the sound of his name, and smiled by way of greeting.

"They should be available at breakfast. In an hour. So why are you up so early? This isn't like you." Jérémie pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Odd lounged against the wall by Jérémie, slipping his arms behind his head, all in one fluid motion; he really did fit the image of a cat: compact, graceful, playful and coy. "Well, I have to pack for Italy today, and if we're lucky, I'll be packing for Ulrich too. He's been working hard lately. I want to let him rest and relax. He needs it. Why are you up so early, four eyes?"

Laughing at the pseudo-insult, the younger boy answered easily. "I was up most of the night, probably because I've been so accustomed to pulling all nighters. I guess it's habit. I woke up at three this morning and just couldn't go back to sleep. I left my room as soon as it was six o'clock."

"Wow." Odd whistled. "You're going to start getting wrinkled if you don't get some sleep!" Odd poked at Jérémie's cheek. His hand was swatted away, but they both laughed all the same. They walked out to the courtyard and sat on a bench under a tree. The morning was chilly, as it was still early. Though the sun had risen, a slight mist still clung to the grass, dropping the temperature a few degrees. Odd and Jérémie sat and talked for a while, the conversation light and excited. Soon, the topic moved to Italy, and the vacation Odd hoped Ulrich would be able to share with him. Jérémie asked about Odd's family, and the floodgate broke. The Della Robbia family was immense, and the prodigy had just set himself up for a long monologue about the family of mostly girls.

"Well, Marie is the oldest; she's nineteen. She has a job as a librarian, and she's in school for Literature education. She's kind of standoffish, but she buys me lots of stuff. Librarians make tons of money. It's crazy. Louise is the second oldest. She was born the same year as Marie, but she was born in November. Marie was born in January. Louise likes to sing, which is weird because she's generally pretty quiet. But she has an amazing voice. She doesn't like people very much, and she tends to stay in the background. Elisabeth is the middle girl, and the one I get along best with. She's seventeen, and she works at a fast food place. Which means I get free french fries all the time! She's a lot like you, Einstein; she loves computers and technology, though she's not as book smart as you are. She just knows how electronic things work."

Odd was enjoying the talk about his family. Though he had just seen them not a week ago, he was eager to see them again. He continued on talking about his youngest sisters, who were still a good two years older than him. "Adèle and Pauline are twins, and I sometimes have trouble telling the two apart. They're both sixteen, and go to the same high school. They're the worst when it comes to teasing me. Adèle is the one who talks to people first, and Pauline tends to follow after. They're really close, which I think is cute, though it tends to mean that it's two against one in my deficit." Odd sighed. He was remembering all the times the twins had teamed up on him and ruined his day. "One time, they actually locked Kiwi in a closet with all of my clothes and only a bowl of water. You can just imagine what happened then. I had to get all new clothes. Dad grounded them for a week, but he let them off the hook a few days later."

Jérémie was familiar with the lenient nature of Odd's parents, since Odd had a tendency to complain about them. Then, out of pure curiosity, Odd asked about Jérémie's family. The younger boy rarely spoke of his family, and Odd felt a little awkward about asking. What if there was some deep dark secret about his family that kept him from talking about them to anyone not involved?

"Oh, it's just me and my dad. My parents divorced when I was younger, and I haven't seen my mom since. But that was a long time ago. You've met my dad." Jérémie smiled and twiddled his thumbs. It was a wordless way to assure Odd that he hadn't overstepped any boundaries. The other blond took the hint and grinned back.

"Isn't it kind of funny that we've all known each other for so long, but we barely know anyone's family but Ulrich and Yumi's? I mean, I know that my family's kind of far away, but it's still kind of strange."

"I suppose so. Though the topic never really did come up, did it? I guess it's just because we've all been so busy that small talk was kind of tedious."

Odd lounged, stretching his lean body in his catlike manner. Ever since first stepping foot on Lyoko, Odd had become more and more feline. Not that it was a bad thing. Several people, male and female alike had taken a liking to the change, watching Odd at the strangest moments. Even Sissi had noticed it, but would never admit it. Just now, quite a few eyes strayed over the lithe body of the brightly dressed blonde. Needless to say, Odd reveled in the attention.

"Hey, guys, where're Ulrich and Aelita?" Yumi walked up, brushing a stray strand of jet black hair behind her ear. She sat next to Odd, forcing him to scoot over a few inches.

"Ulrich's still asleep. I turned off his alarm this morning." Odd crossed his legs and folded his arms behind his head.

"Aelita's still in her room. I'm not sure what she's doing, but she's probably asleep too. She wouldn't answer the door when I knocked." Jérémie pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Huh. Well, I guess we're the only ones who'll get to find out how we did on the finals then. When are they going to be available, by the way?" Yumi asked as she pulled one of her knees up to her chest, resting her foot on the bench.

"We can see them in a few minutes, once breakfast is served. I'm going to get mine and Ulrich's, then take him some breakfast. I hope it can be a pleasant surprise."

A few early birds started heading towards the cafeteria so they could get good spots in line for breakfast. Odd shrugged his shoulders and stood, motioning for everyone to follow him as he went to the cafeteria as well. They didn't have to wait in line for long, as the lunch lady started serving only a minute after they entered the building. Odd got two plates of eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns, balancing them each on one hand. He nodded to Yumi and Jérémie as he passed their table towards the main building. He somehow managed to grab his test scores with his hands full, but it was a little tougher getting the teachers to give him Ulrich's. Then, after a few minutes of persuasion, he was headed back to the dormitory.

Odd reached his room, and opened the door with much difficulty. He almost dropped one of the trays, but just barely managed to recover its balance. When he got into the room, he smiled at the sight of Ulrich, still asleep. He set Ulrich's food on the desk by the brunette's bed. He set his own down on his desk and opened his envelope of scores.

French: 76.90% C-

Pre-Algebra: 70.08% D-

World History: 89.52% B

Art: 98.97% A+

Gym: N/A

Study Hall: N/A

Chemistry: 72.00% D

"Wow. I didn't fail a single exam. That's something to be proud of." Odd looked at the envelope labeled "Ulrich Stern" with trepidation. He slid a finger under the flap warily, ripping the paper as slowly and quietly as he could. Whether it was to avoid disturbing his roommate or to delay seeing the inevitable, he wasn't sure. As soon as the envelope was opened, he pulled out the folded piece of paper. He unfolded it with his eyes closed, peeking out of one to see the numbers.

French: 87.00% B-

Pre-Algebra: 89.23% B

French History: 90.48% B+

Art: 92.50% A-

Gym: N/A

Study Hall: N/A

Chemistry: 88.01% B-

It was the most beautiful thing Odd had ever seen. Ulrich would be able to go with him to Italy after all! He was barely able to contain his excitement as he jumped up and down around their room. He grabbed his suitcases that he'd barely unpacked and shoved his dirty clothes in them, along with a few things he needed from here, like CD's and such.

He pulled another suitcase from their closet and started folding Ulrich's shirts and pants into the leather case. He took every article of clothing but one outfit for Ulrich to change into when he woke up. Odd didn't even leave Ulrich's underwear in his drawer, just grabbing the boxers in handfuls and throwing them in a second suitcase with the other boy's bath supplies, towels and robe. Ulrich's socks also went in there. It took Odd very little time to pack in his excitement. He was sure he'd broken some records. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number for home.

It rang three times, then, "Hey, Kid, what's up?" His dad sounded more awake than Odd was.

"Ulrich's coming with me. Did you buy his ticket?"

"Yeah. I'll e-mail you the tickets and you can print them out, 'kay?"

"Got it. I'll print them from Jérémie's laptop. Is the extra bed set up in my room?"

"The girls are getting it ready now. They're really excited, you know. I was about to lock them in their rooms, they wouldn't stop talking about it. The famous Ulrich Stern is finally coming for a visit."

"I know, it's waaay overdue. We'll be ready to go to the airport soon. What time is the flight?"

"Erm . . . eleven o'clock your time. You have a couple of hours."

"Okay. Thanks dad. We'll get ready and eat lunch at the airport. Bye dad, love you."

"Love you Kid." They hung up and Odd took a running leap to Ulrich's bed, landing with a foot on either side of his roommate.

"ULRICH! WAKE UP!" He called in his loudest voice. Which was pretty loud. Ulrich stirred and rolled over, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What time is it? And why are you standing on my bed?" Ulrich was about to sit up, but wisely thought better of it, considering where his head would have ended up.

"Because I'm excited, duh. Your bags are all packed, by the way."

"Oh okay." It took a moment for the statement to sink in, but as soon as it did, Ulrich did sit up, but pushed Odd over so he was sitting as well. It was a bit painful as Odd's boney bottom hit his own boney ankles, but he was too excited to care. "You mean I passed?"

"Almost with strait B's. But you got one A in art. It was my only A too. Your parents will be so proud. By the way, your breakfast is on the desk, and we're leaving for the airport at nine thirty. We'll be eating lunch there and the plane leaves at eleven." Odd was talking so fast that Ulrich had to pause for a moment to digest the words.

"I'm going to Italy? Holy crap! I need to get dressed! You didn't pack all my clothes, did you? I need an outfit for today!" Ulrich stood quickly and rooted around for something to put on.

"I left a full outfit for you on your desk, if you'd care to look." Odd smiled. Ulrich grabbed his phone and called home, never more excited than now. His dad picked up after three rings.

"I passed all my exams! I got four B's and an A. My stuff's already packed, and the plane leaves at eleven." Ulrich was surprised at how fast he was talking.

"I see. Which airport are you leaving from?" Ulrich looked over at Odd and whispered the question.

"We're leaving from . . ." he started and Odd answered, "Air France."

"Okay. Good work, son. I hope this means that you can do better if you try harder. I want to see more grades like this in the future, you understand?" Did he imagine the faint bit of pride in that statement? Probably.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it up. Promise. Bye."

"Good-bye."

Ulrich held the phone to his chest as he looked back at his dynamic roommate. Odd smiled back. It was going to be a great summer.

Eating breakfast had never been so difficult. Ulrich tried to force food down past the nervous lump in his throat. He was excited, definitely, but he had overlooked the fact that he'd be flying to Italy. In the air. Way above the ground. His stomach turned at the thought.

But he would endure it, if it meant he'd be able to spend the summer with Odd. He had missed his friend so much more than he'd thought, and knowing that he'd be able to see him all summer made him giddy in ways he didn't care to explore.

Odd was munching on his own breakfast, though he was eating while running around the room and making sure that he didn't forget anything important. He resembled a headless chicken, and the thought made Ulrich chuckle quietly. The blond was oblivious, running around impatiently.

"Ulrich, do you know where my old mp3 player is? My sister wanted me to bring it back so she could use some of the parts."

"In the top drawer of my desk. You put it there so you wouldn't lose it. Which sister?"

"Elisabeth. She loves to tinker with electronic things. I kept promising I'd bring this back when I got an iPod, but I kept forgetting." Odd pulled the blue rectangular device out of Ulrich's drawer and stuffed it into the outside pocket of a travel bag. "By golly, I think that's everything. Do you think I should triple check everything? I don't want to forget anything at all. Did I pack Kiwi's food and water dishes?"

It went on like this for about half an hour before Odd remembered that he was supposed to print off their tickets. He dashed off to Jérémie's with a spoon in his mouth and Kiwi hot on his trail. The image was just too funny, and Ulrich had difficulty swallowing the last bite of his eggs over the laugh that fought to get out. It ended up coming out as a weird choking fit with a few giggles thrown in for good measure. Anyone walking by the carelessly left open dorm door would have been shocked to see Ulrich, thinking he'd gone mad.

Odd came back a few minutes later with two pieces of paper and a small bag full of who knows what. Ulrich wasn't curious enough to ask, and Odd didn't explain. Finally, after finding a place for the bag, handing Ulrich his ticket, thinking better of it and taking the ticket back, putting the ticket in a pocket of his suitcase and triple checking absolutely everything, Odd and Ulrich were by the school gates, waiting for Odd to call a taxi. However, before he managed to say their location, a familiar black car pulled up. Ulrich's dad was in the driver's seat and he looked out the window at his son.

"Put your luggage in the back. I don't want you paying for a taxi just to get to the airport. It isn't that far." Odd hung up the phone and they started loading up the trunk excitedly . Who would have guessed that Ulrich's dad would go so far to help them? It was a nice change.

Once the bags were all packed into the back of the Lexus, Odd and Ulrich slipped into the back seat and buckled in. Ulrich's dad pulled away from the school, and the two boys waved to their friends who had come to see them off. Little may have been said at their send off, but little needed to be said. Everyone knew that the two would be missed, and that letters would be sent, texts and e-mails would be exchanged and souvenirs were expected. Saving the world with people really deepened your bond with them.

They were on their way to a new kind of adventure. It wasn't the kind where you had to save someone or fix something, but the kind where things were discovered, kept and treasured. The kind you remembered forever, not because of the excitement but because of the _memories_.

* * *

And boy will they discover things. :)

By the way, I decided to give Ulrich's dad a little love. He's so often antagonized in these stories, and I know he does really love his son. He just wants the best for his boy. And for his boy to be the best. That's not much to ask, is it?

Sorry this took so long to update. I was away for a week in Florida with no internet, and when I finally got it all typed up, I discovered a serious plot hole, so I redid half of this to fix that. And I made it longer than I usually would. :D

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! We get to meet Adèle, Pauline, Elisabeth, Louise and Marie next chapter! And maybe I'll invent some friends for Odd to have had at some point in Italy, since he did live there once upon a time. However, Elisabeth is VERY important to the plot, and she helps move things along nicely. :)

If any of the characters I come up with seem too out there or heaven forbid, Mary Sue-ish, PLEASE let me know. I would CRY if I made one, even by accident. THANKS FOR READING!

I'll ask you to review, but I'm not going to withhold chapters if I don't get so many or something silly like that. I'll update it anyway, if only for myself. THIS PAIRING HAS SO LITTLE FANDOM IT'S SCARY! I have a lot of trouble finding fics about them, so making this is as much for you guys as it is for me. Just so you know.


	5. Chapter 5

Una Rosa Blu

OH MY GOSH, I am so sorry this took so long. :I I honestly didn't mean for it to be so long in between my updates, and I feel like such a horrible person. T_T But I have the fifth chapter for you, and I hope it helps a little. This is just basically their airplane trip and such, so not that much happens, but I WILL have the sixth chapter, their first day in Italy, up soon. And soon as in a couple days, not a couple weeks/months. -_-

* * *

Ulrich's dad wasn't exaggerating when he said the airport wasn't that far. In fact, it only took an hour to get there. But that hour dragged on and on, Ulrich's excitement like syrup in the gears of time. There wasn't much conversation due to Ulrich's stomach deciding it wanted to be a gymnast, but he found that the short talks he had with Odd sped up the time a little.

They arrived at the airport an hour before their flight was to leave, so Ulrich's parents decided to wait with the boys until their boarding started. They got their lunch, though he ate little. Odd gobbled up all that was on his plate, but he rode in a plane more than he rode in a car.

"Ulrich, are you that worried about flying?" Odd wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, leaving crumbs on the purple fabric. "It's not that bad, you can have the aisle seat. You'll never know we're so high up from there." Ulrich stayed silent as they threw away their lunch containers.

"If it's that bad, I'll just sing really loud so that all you can think of is how wonderful my voice is." Odd elbowed Ulrich in the ribs playfully.

"Pfft, if you did that it probably would help. But mostly because I'd be coming up with ways to shut you up." Ulrich smiled as Odd's look of pride turned to feigned hurt in an istant.

"You–you really think I have a bad singing voice?" He made his lip quiver and sniffed. "I thought you loved my singing?"

"Yes, I love your singing so much that I leave to study in Jérémie's room when you get into one of your musical moods."

"Exactly, my singing is so awesome that it distracts you from your studies." His visage regained the prideful look and he started marching back to where they'd been sitting. Ulrich didn't say anything and chose to let Odd continue believing the silly thought that he actually had vocal talent. Odd really was the perfect person for him to take his first plane ride with. All it took was one sentence and Ulrich's mind was far away from thoughts of how many miles they'd be up in the air. He sat down next to the only person that could make him forget his fears and suddenly all was right with the world. Maybe he would sleep on the trip. That would be convenient.

A voice came over the intercom, announcing the boarding for their flight, and the two boys stood to leave. A hand on Ulrich's shoulder stopped him. "Son, be safe. I want you to come home in one piece, you hear me?"

Ulrich nodded, not trusting his voice. He hugged his mother and smiled at his father. "I'll be sure to call you when we land."

"You'd better." The older man nodded and walked them to their gate. They boarded their flight and Ulrich looked back one last time at his parents, actually smiling at him for a change. He didn't want to turn away from it, but Odd pulled incessantly on his jacket sleeve.

"Hurry up, a line's forming behind you." Odd was smiling, and the expression soon infected Ulrich as well. Odd's smile was more contagious than the black plague.

"I'll see you in August!" Ulrich called to his parents and set foot on a plane for the first time in his life.

* * *

The plane was small, with only fifteen rows of seats. Odd and Ulrich were sitting in the regular class, close to the front of the plane. Ulrich's seat was originally the one next to the window, but Odd assured him he'd feel better sitting by the aisle. Taking Odd's word for it, he let the blonde sit next to the small glass window and took his place next to him. Odd stretched his arms and pulled the tray down from the seat in front of him. He rested his short legs on top of it and folded his arms behind his back.

"Are you sure nothing's going to happen? What if something goes wrong?" Ulrich fidgeted a little in his seat, unable to relax.

"Oh, calm down silly. We're not even going to be in this plane for even a quarter of a day, chill out. Nothing can happen in that short span of time. Besides, the number of malfunctions on planes and plane crashes are like, one for every million plane flights." Odd clearly wasn't bothered by any of this at all.

"And with my luck we'd be that one."

"Ulrich, everything's going to be fine." Odd put his hand on top of Ulrich's, and Ulrich didn't pull away. "We're going to be in Italy soon, then we'll get a ride to my house and all will be good. If you want, I'll give you my iPod to listen to."

"Oh. I'm fine. Besides, I don't like the music you listen to." Ulrich repositioned his legs so he was more comfortable. "I'm going to try and go to sleep. You should just wake me up when we get there."

"Good luck with that. I'm positive that a plane is the least comfortable place to take a nap. But I really think this'll help." Odd deftly slid an ear bud into Ulrich's ear and pushed the play button before Ulrich could remove the device. A gentle instrumental song began to play, one that Ulrich instantly recognized but couldn't quite name.

"This doesn't sound like your style. Where's the bass?" Ulrich readjusted the bud in his ear.

"You like this song." Odd offered no other explanation and leaned back in his own seat, a calm smile on his face. The brunette was touched. He was almost shocked before he really thought about it and realized that it was just like Odd to do this. He was straightforward, openly honest (when it suited him best), and generally quite thoughtful of his friends. The train of thought brought a gentle expression to his face, and made warmth blossom in his chest. What a great friend he really had.

And all this over something as simple as a single song.

Ulrich didn't bother going into that area of thinking. It was something he'd wondered about often; why did these little things that Odd did affect him so enormously? If someone else were to do the same thing, it would be nice, maybe a little creepy, but when Odd did it, it was suddenly the best thing in the world. Instead of exploring this idea, he closed his eyes and leaned back slowly so as not to jostle the ear bud from his ear.

He was comforted the whole way by the blond next to him. He barely noticed the ascention further than the attendant speaking over the intercom for everyone to fasten their seat belts. Any and all turbulence was easily ignored with thoughts of exciting things they would do in Italy. The flight itself was endured with less than a passing thought as he drifted in and out of a light doze. The descent came much sooner than expected and before he knew it, they were at their destination.

Odd had kept him calm through the entire flight, and he hadn't said a word.

* * *

Okay, this chapter is super short, because I thought it came out better that way. HOWEVER, I am going to upload the other chapter EITHER LATER TODAY OR EARLY TOMORROW. AS IN, RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE. PROMISE. XD

I like the last few paragraphs. It made me smile while I was writing it.

So, yeah, I suffered from a serious lack of inspiration after I got over my lovely ordeal . . . I was supposed to get surgery, but the doctor said that we should wait six months to SEE IF THE TUMORS GET BIGGER! That way, I'll have to pay more for more extensive surgery. :D :D :D :D Isn't that _wonderful_?

Oh, and please let me know if I did something stupid with this chapter. I wrote it in all of a half hour, so there's probably some stupid mistakes all over. :I Don't be afraid to chew me out. I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT KIWI. PROMISE. Assume all normal airport goings-on . . . went on. I've never ridden on a plane before, so I don't know what goes on there. So I just . . . left it to your imagination. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Una Rosa Blu

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! We get to meet everyone in this chapter! But only a few at a time . . . I entertained the thought of having Odd's entire family at the airport, then I remembered that HIS MOM'S IN THE HOSPITAL. Ahem . . . It really has been a while. Wouldn't it be wonderful if she was standing there like "Hey! Guess what happened while you were gone? Lololol. By the way, I faked the whole thing so you would love me more. OMG, WASN'T THAT FUNNY?"

Yeah, anyway: ON TO THE FIC.

* * *

The airport wasn't much different from the one they'd left from, but Ulrich hadn't really expected it to be. Odd easily led the way through customs and the like, letting Ulrich know when he needed his passport and when he needed his ID. Ulrich also had to pull his cell phone out and call his dad, sure to keep his promise. The call was short and professional, with few words. In a half an hour, they were in the lobby looking for Odd's family.

It took them a while, but Odd soon located one of his siblings. Ulrich never would have guessed the two were related and had overlooked the girl just a few moments ago. "Marie! We're here!" The girl turned around when she heard Odd's voice and Ulrich found himself looking at the spitting image of Odd's mother. Marie smiled broadly and walked forward to meet them.

"Welcome home, Tesoro." She put her arms around her brother and kissed his forehead. She did the same to Ulrich. "Welcome to Italy, Ulrich. My name is Marie. I'm Odd's eldest sister." She turned her blue eyes down to the brunette. Her voice was heavily accented, but her French was confident. He smiled and returned the greeting with a nod. They walked together to the luggage retrieval and grabbed all of Odd and Ulrich's luggage. With the help of two trolleys, the three made their way out to the parking lot. Odd let Kiwi out of his carrying cage and the dog eagerly ran about on his leash.

Ulrich shielded his eyes as the sun bore down on them. It was hot for the early summer, but Ulrich wasn't surprised. They were further south than France after all. Absently he noticed that Marie's hair seemed almost pink in the outside light, where it had been a rather dark red inside the building. The sun was a miracle worker it seemed.

"Put your bags in the trunk or on the back seat. Who wants to sit in the front?" She smiled and opened the front door of the deep blue Fiesta. Ulrich opted out, deciding he'd rather sit with his bags. They maneuvered through the congested parking lot and out onto the highway. Odd had a great time pointing out all the different landmarks and telling Ulrich all about every city they went through while Kiwi held his head out the window, tongue lolling out of his mouth. It wasn't long before they broke away from the land and got onto a road that was bordered on the left side by the sea. Ulrich found that he had a hard time looking away. He had only been to the ocean a handful of times, and all when he was very young.

Odd smiled back at him, telling him all about the great seafood they'd be able to get. "Oh," he added, "and there are these awesome cliffs near home, called Mont Conero. You'll love that. We can climb them and of course we'll go to the beach around them. I have a painting of them that I still need to finish. You're going to love Italy."

Ulrich didn't doubt it.

* * *

Odd's house was situated in a lightly forested area near the shore. The air smelled strongly of salt and Ulrich could hear gulls and the waves of the ocean. The house was large, as it surely had to be to house so many people at once, and was a pleasant mix between modern and traditional. Ulrich could imagine that growing up in a place like this must have been paradise. Odd dragged him through the front door and into the enormous foyer beyond it. "My room's on the second floor, but I'll show you around the rest of the house first." He was so excited that the words came out all mashed together.

Ulrich allowed himself to be pulled along by the wrist as Odd showed him room after room. It seemed as though it would never end. On the first floor was the dining room, the living room, the family room, the kitchen, two bathrooms, the home office and a door to a large wooden deck. On the basement level was a game room and a small home theatre. There was also a door to a wooden patio under the deck above with stairs connecting the levels. They went upstairs next and Odd simply pointed towards each of his sisters' and his parents' rooms. There was one bathroom on this level and a catwalk opening up to the living room below. Odd's room was at the back of the house with another door to a small deck that was connected to the deck below by a narrow staircase.

The room itself was done up in surprisingly calm colours, the walls being a light blue and the furniture in wicker with white and pastel purple cushions and blankets. There were two beds, one of which looked as though it didn't quite belong; Ulrich assumed this would be his bed. Kiwi pushed the door open with his large nose and found his way to his little purple bed near Odd's own.

"Is the rest of your family out?" Ulrich had been rather shocked at the emptiness of the house. He'd expected it to be alive with activity. But it had been rather dead instead.

"Well, my two twin sisters Adèle and Pauline are at high school right now; they don't get out until four. My sister Elisabeth should be heading to her part time job right about now if her schedule is the same as ever. If not, she'll be home at some point soon. Louise is probably practicing with her band. And dad's at the hospital. I'll probably go up there tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" Odd looked at Ulrich, a loneliness biting behind his level green gaze.

"Sure. If you don't mind. I don't know if I'm ready to be all by myself in someone else's house." Odd smiled with barely concealed relief.

"Of course I don't mind you going. I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"Are you two ever going to get your luggage out of my car or do you plan to live there?" Marie called up the stairs and sent the two into sudden motion. They'd forgotten that they had yet to unpack their things. They laughed at each other and raced down the steps, forgetting themselves in the moment. After nearly tripping over each other near the bottom of the staircase, they continued their race to the car parked outside. Odd only won because he tried to push Ulrich a few feet from the car.

"You are such a cheat!" Ulrich said through laughs and deep breaths. "You know I'm faster than you!"

"You're only fast because you're in soccer. I'm aerodynamic. You're just bitter 'cause you lost." Odd grabbed one of Ulrich's bags and threw it at his friend. Ulrich caught it easily and picked up a few more of them. It took two trips to get all of the stuff up to Odd's room. Then came the unpacking.

"That dresser over there is yours. The one with the lamp on top." Odd started putting his few clothing items back where they belonged in his dresser. "You can use the right half of the closet for your other clothes and stuff. Your shoes can go in the bottom. I'll show you where you can put your towels and stuff when we're done here."

"I gotta say," Ulrich started as he inspected the space he was given, "I didn't expect your room to be this clean." He shot a smile to him.

"My dad thought it would be better if it were clean for company, so he straightened it up before we came. I think it was kinda unnecessary, but hey, let the man do what he wants. He's like, twenty feet tall and more muscle than I care to think about." Odd smiled broadly and opened his door to the little veranda outside his room. A warm breeze came in and had the room smelling like the ocean in no time.

"He's huge, is he? Is he the working-out type or is he just naturally gigantic?" Ulrich put another folded shirt in the second drawer.

"I dunno. He's not the vain type, but he is very . . . active I guess. Likes to be in shape. Doesn't work out now though. He used to be in the military, but that didn't last long. He just couldn't be away from his family for such long periods of time. Just another way we're different I suppose."

Silence fell over them as Ulrich finished unpacking his clothes and checked his bags for anything he may have missed. In one of the outside pockets, he found a plastic card and a folded piece of paper. The card looked suspiciously like a credit card. Ulrich opened the note and was surprised to find his mother's cursive handwriting. "Your father was going to give this to you before you left, but you know how he is. Anyway, we didn't want you to be helpless in another country or to be too much burden on the Della Robbias, so we put some money on this card for you. Think of it as an allowance. You'll get one hundred euros a month. Don't overdraw. Love you. Mom."

Ulrich smiled as he tucked the card into his wallet and put the note in with it. It was always nice to get little reminders like these that his parents really did care about him. He hadn't thought about money, and was a bit surprised by that. He found nothing else in his bags and stood to put the empty cases in the closet.

Odd declared them officially settled in and led the way to the kitchen for a snack. Marie was already there, putting away dishes from the white dishwasher. This room was all white marble and cabinets with a glass and white-whicker breakfast table. Ulrich was constantly reminded of how close they were to the ocean.

They had macaroni and cheese with a can of crab meat thrown in by Odd on a whim. Ulrich had to admit that it tasted pretty good, for something that sounded kinda gross. Before they finished, the door opened and a voice called out, "Sono a casa!" The voice was obviously female, so Ulrich assumed it was one of Odd's many sisters that he hadn't met yet. Moments later, a girl walked into the kitchen, probably smelling the food and assuming Odd was home. Ulrich took in her appearance and was almost convinced a female Odd had entered the room. She had the same bright blond hair, sans the purple diamond, and those same, bright green eyes.

"Oh," her words turned to French. "Odd, Ulrich, you're here." Her voice was only slightly accented; she probably had the same affinity for languages as her brother. Her eyes sparkled and her smile broadened. "I was wondering when you'd be getting in. I called off work today for you two." She hugged Odd lovingly and patted Ulrich on the shoulder. "How do you like Italy so far, hun?" Her gaze was directed toward Ulrich even as she plucked an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"I haven't really seen much of it just yet . . . since I've only seen the airport and a few places on the way here, but I'll let you know what I think when I see some more." Ulrich felt just a little out of place and hoped it wouldn't be like this the entire stay.

"I look forward to it. By the way, my name's Elisabeth. I'm Odd's third oldest sister. Right in the middle." She sounded as though she was going to say more, but the door opened once again as several excited footsteps could be heard in the foyer.

Two girls, not much older than Odd and Ulrich, came bounding in the room at the same time. They had Odd's blond hair, but the same blue eyes as their oldest sister. They were also completely identical. Behind them came a girl who looked like she was the same age as Marie, with her red hair and her brother and sister's green eyes. Odd waved to each of them and introduced them to Ulrich.

"The twins are Adèle and Pauline, Pauline being slightly older, and Louise is the other." He turned his attention to the twins. "Shouldn't you two be in school for another two hours?"

They smiled. "Louise agreed this morning to come get us when her class was finished." The one started. The other finished with, "We had to get home as soon as possible to meet Odd's friend!" Their French was slightly forced and a bit formal, but it came easily enough to them. "So you are Ulrich? We have heard so much about you!" They crowded him and asked him more questions than he could even understand, and all of them at once.

"Jeeze, can't you guys give him a break? He just got here, let him settle in!" Odd came to his rescue and dragged the girls away from him.

"Aww, we just want to get to know him. He's cute." They both pouted and Ulrich blushed deeply. He was somewhat used to the fawning of girls at school, but these girls were a decent bit older than himself, so it was a bit unexpected.

"Yes, yes, he's gorgeous; warship him from afar." Odd pushed them a little further away. Ulrich couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped his lips. Odd always knew what to say to break the tension.

"Hey, kids," Elisabeth piped in, "since this is Ulrich's first day in Italy, why don't we run down to the beach? It'll be fun _and_ relaxing; a good way for him to get settled." The twins jumped up and agreed, rushing up to their room to change.

Odd smiled at his sister, grateful for the diversion. He knew how Ulrich was with personal space, and he knew that his sisters hadn't experienced people that were like him. Ulrich was easily unsettled, and it didn't take much to make him exceedingly uncomfortable. Odd made it his duty to make sure that Ulrich was happy and never felt out of place. Elisabeth seemed to understand this, something she was good at, and Odd was glad he had a sibling that could read his mind.

"Come on, Ulrich, let's go get changed. And glob on lots of sun block, it's brutal." They climbed the stairs to Odd's room. Elisabeth and Marie left in the kitchen as Louise took to the basement, opting out of the excursion. The two got dressed quickly and met in the foyer long before the others were there. It was a few minutes before the twins came running down the stairs, followed closely by the two boys. Once everyone was sure they were ready, they set out to walk to the beach.

The trip was a decent length. It took about as long to get to the beach as it did to get from the factory to the school. The road they walked on wasn't very busy, and had trees on either side. It wasn't long before the ocean was visible through the trees, and soon it was just a climb down tons of stairs and they were on the beach.

Odd slapped Ulrich's back and made a run for it. "I'll race you to the water!" He dropped his things on the sand and Ulrich quickly did the same. They had the beach to themselves, since it was just passed two on a week day. Everyone was at school or work. This little group was an exception.

They were in their own little world as they all played in the water and sand. Ulrich didn't really let himself go like he wanted to, but he had fun, and that was really what they were here for. He would lighten up, Odd was sure. It had taken him _weeks_ to get used to Odd, so naturally it would take a while to get used to several people that were quite similar to him. It surprised Odd how much it meant to him that Ulrich get along with his family, but he ignored it. It was locked away with all those silly little things that he thought too much about. Today wasn't a day for thinking. Today was a day for fun.

And they had fun up until the beach got crowded and bellies started rumbling. Ulrich stepped back to admire his rock and sand castle that he and Odd had been working on. It looked horrible, really, but Ulrich was proud of his first attempt. Elisabeth took a picture, one of many that she'd taken that day, and announced that it was probably best that they get home and eat dinner. There were murmurs of disappointment, but everyone packed up and got ready for the walk back up the hill. Odd yawned and put an elbow on Ulrich's shoulder, laying his head on his own hand. "Wake me up when we get there."

Ulrich smiled and ignored the fact that Odd was insinuating that he either sleepwalk or Ulrich carry him. He elbowed Odd in the side and the blond pulled away sharply. "That wasn't nice. You're a horrible friend. I just needed . . . a shoulder to lean on."

"You can lean all you want when we aren't mobile."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." They both grinned. Elisabeth did the same from a few feet behind them. Her brother meant a lot to her, and this boy was a great friend for her precious fratellino.

Though it saddened her a little that her brother wasn't quite satisfied. She knew Odd, better than any of the other girls, and she was his confidant. She'd heard a lot about Ulrich, and the boy would probably be scared if he learned just how much she knew about him. However, the way things seemed to be progressing, she was sure that her brother would be happy. And with his best friend right there by his side. She was positive.

The sun set behind them, closing Ulrich's first day in Italy in a picturesque landscape. What a way to end.

* * *

Haha, bet you were scared it was over, huh? :D Cause I would totally do that by the way. I love Elisabeth. I have big long descriptions about all the sisters, down to what their favourite foods are and what schools they go to in Italy. Not that they exist though. XD

If anyone wants to know what the house actually looks like, I can draw it up in a plan and maybe in a few regular pictures. It sounds pretty big, but it's really about the size of my own house with two more bedrooms tacked on. XP Not that any of you know what my house looks like. Just sayin'. I can also pinpoint its location in Italy, and I could probably show you exactly where everything takes place. Everywhere they'll be going in Italy actually exists in the country, so I can find it for you. (Just like Kadic actually exists in France. BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT.)

By the by, Elisabeth knows everything. She's kind of in your position, oh lovely readers, where she just _knows_ that Ulrich and Odd will be in love by this story's close. She'll be important to the plot later, and you should pay a lot of attention to her little thought parts. They may or may not tell you a lot about the story itself.

I'm off work on Tuesday, so I'll be writing up a storm. :D I also have been in a sort of rut where I've been drawing a lot of these people. So here's a question for the readers; should I make a doujinshi of this fanfic? I'm a decent artist, so don't worry about quality. I just really want to draw.

This has been the most random author's note EVAR. Yeah. I'm still looking for a beta for this story. And well . . . I guess that's it. :D GOOD DAY.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: Now, I posted this on my profile, but I'm sure not many of you check that. I know I don't. My reasoning for not posting for a while is kind of lengthy, but I think it's probably a decent reason. I know I'm rather infrequent with my updates, and regularly, it can be up to a month to a month and a half between them, but this break has been largely due to the events going on around me. An explanation is on my profile.

* * *

Yumi looked toward the sky, fanning herself with a clipboard. She had two fans in her room but it just didn't cut it. The Ishiyama family's air conditioning had broken yesterday, and the temperature had just spiked to a sweltering 92° and Yumi didn't think she would make it another day. The sky was cloudless and there wasn't a trace of wind. It would be a perfect day if it was cooler.

She flopped down on her bed and let out a greatly exaggerated sigh. She'd give anything for the conditioned school classrooms. As she reached to the fan to try and force the power knob passed the top number, her phone vibrated. She jumped and rushed to her desk to pick it up. A familiar picture popped onto her phone.

"Ulrich!" She practically shouted it into the receiver.

"Geeze, Yumi, you don't have to scream. I can hear you." Ulrich was laughing, despite his trying to sound irritated. Yumi could hear Odd's voice in the background, though she couldn't make out what he'd said. Ulrich shushed him and started talking again. "I just called to see how things are going. We got to Odd's house yesterday evening, but I haven't had time to call anyone. It's been crazy."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it." She twirled a chunk of hair around her finger. "Our air conditioner broke before you left yesterday and now we're sitting in this ridiculous heat while someone is fixing the stupid machine. Apparently there's something wrong with a belt or the fan or both. I don't know."

"That sounds horrible," Odd chimed in. "Why don't you go to the pool?" Ulrich must have put her on speaker.

"I tried this morning, but can you imagine just how crowded it is? And the pool must be boiling in this heat anyway."

"That really sucks, Yumi." Ulrich sounded distracted. She wished she was with them so she could see what Odd was doing right now to catch Ulrich's attention.

"Yeah. But I do have something good to pass on." A smile broke out on her face. "Aelita and Jeremie went to the amusement park earlier today. The pictures are adorable. It's good to see them both so happy."

"Wow, you have to send us a picture or two. And we'll send some back. We'll have a few." Odd was getting quieter; he must have moved away from the phone.

"You should. I want to see Odd's sisters. I don't even know what they look like." It was true. Despite the occasional reference towards his siblings, Odd had never described or shown pictures of his sisters. She wondered if they looked just like him, or if they looked like his mother. His mother . . .

"By the way, how is Odd's mom? Any news?" This was where the conversation started to get slow.

"Her condition hasn't worsened." Ulrich said vaguely. Odd was uncharacteristically quiet. "But they still haven't managed to wake her. She . . . The doctor says that, based on past experience and her vitals, she may wake up within the next month. But that's all speculation."

"So, did you see her? How is everyone taking it?"

"No, we were going to go today, but Odd's dad said we should take our first day and have fun with it. He doesn't want us getting down before my visit has really even started. They're taking it in stride. I suppose." There was murmuring in the background and Yumi noticed she was no longer on speaker.

"I hope she does get better . . ."

"Yeah, so do I."

There was a silence on both ends as the two teens tried to find something to fill the void. When nothing came to mind for a minute or two, they simply said their goodbyes and hung up. Yumi held the phone to her chest and let out a sigh. It was always good to hear from her friends, particularly Ulrich.

She escaped the heat into her imagination and thought about how Ulrich would be when he returned. Would he have gotten tan? She always knew he was toned, but could definitely use a bit of color. Then again, Odd was from Italy and was quite pale himself. Yumi yawned and scratched her knee subconsciously. As she was stretching, there was a sudden grinding noise followed by the sound of rushing air. She had never wanted to kiss a repair man so much.

* * *

Ulrich pushed the end button on his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. Odd had left the room, presumably to go downstairs. With a sigh, Ulrich followed, closing the door behind him and heading down the wide staircase. He almost expected to find the blond sitting quietly on the couch, or staring out at the ocean from the terrace, but instead almost ran into him as he was headed toward the back door. Odd had a blue popsicle hanging out of his mouth and another in his hand. The extra, a red one, he handed to Ulrich with a strange attempt at a smile around the frozen treat.

Grinning, Ulrich took the Popsicle from his friend and opened it. It was cold in Odd's house, but a Popsicle was always a great snack. Odd pulled his from his mouth with a pop and leaned against the breakfast bar. "So, do you want to go for a walk around town today? I've got a few places I've been meaning to visit."

"That sounds great. All I've seen of this place is what I saw through the car window."

"Awesome. Change into shorts and lose the sleeves and we'll get going." Odd, who was used to his home, was already wearing bright yellow shorts and a white sleeveless tee. Ulrich did as he was told and retraced his steps up to the room he and Odd shared. It was somewhat difficult maneuvering his clothes around the Popsicle in his mouth, but he managed with minimal mess. He all but ran down the steps again and met Odd in the foyer. Odd smiled again and opened the door with a flourish. "After you, mio amico."

Ulrich took the invitation and left the cool house for the sweltering heat of the outside world. Odd shouted something in Italian through the house. There were a few responses. Ulrich could only assume he'd said something along the lines of "we're going out" or "we'll be back" or both. They walked through the garden and down the winding wooden stairs to the road. In an area like this, Ulrich was completely unsure which way the town was. Both directions were wooded, and to Ulrich, looked exactly the same. Odd, however, turned to the left with little to no thought. With a glance backwards, Ulrich followed.

"Where are we going to go first?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Well, you see, there's this place called Colombe Gemelli, which is a sort of cafe slash hang out. Later in the evening it's more of a romantic hotspot, but around noon, like now, it's filled with teens. Most of it is outdoors, and there's a great view. Besides, their lunch menu is to _die_ for."

Ulrich kept up with Odd's skip-like gait as they went up the hill towards town. It was over ten minutes later when they saw another person. Four other people, in fact. There were three girls and a guy, and they were headed towards the beach. Odd waved amiably, and the four waved back. As they passed, Ulrich put them at about seventeen or thereabouts. "Do you know them?" His eyes darted back to them as they shrank into the distance.

"Nope. Never seen 'em before, but what's wrong with being friendly? They seem nice already." Odd kept his eyes foreward. They'd been worth no more than a fleeting glance from him. It was somewhat strange, since the girls were all quite good looking, and definitely Odd's type, despite the age difference.

The thought was thrust from his mind as they emerged from the wooded road. A small town opened up in front of them, and Ulrich found himself lost for words. By the time they'd reached this part of their journey, Ulrich had dozed off a little in the car, so he'd missed the local area. And boy was he sorry. They passed several beautiful houses and so many wonderful looking stores. Ulrich was instantly regretful that he was not part owl and couldn't turn his head to see everything around him. He couldn't read any of the signs, but could easily guess what the buildings housed.

As people walked by, they either waved or smiled with a quick "Buon pomeriggio!". Odd responded in kind and Ulrich simply nodded. He had been staring ahead of them at a small building that was painted a bright sea foam green when Odd spoke.

"Ulrich, your back pocket may not be the best place for your wallet."

Ulrich turned towards his friend and impulsively reached for the leather wallet. "Why?" The answer was made known when he didn't find his wallet in the pocket. He stopped walking. "Where did it go?"

Odd didn't look upset at all as Ulrich frantically checked his remaining pockets. Then he held the wallet up in his hand. "Someone might steal it."

Ulrich let out a breath and took his wallet from Odd. He almost put it back in his rear pocket before he caught himself and put it in his front. "You could have just said something. You didn't have to scare the living crap out of me." His heart was still racing.

"You know that shock tactics are something I use and value highly." Besides, you would have just brushed it off if I hadn't demonstrated. Italians are practically _born_ knowing how to pick a pocket." The pride in his voice seemed misplaced.

"You're something alright." Ulrich wasn't sure if he was really angry or not. It was hard to be upset when there wasn't actually any problem at all. Odd had meant the best, even though he was being a total dork about it.

"That's where we want to be right now." Odd was pointing to a decent sized building with a huge patio and garden filled with small, umbrella topped tables. A few of the tables outside were occupied by groups of teens, most upwards of seventeen. Ulrich felt a bit out of place, but Odd clearly wasn't bothered. He led the way to a table by a small, decorative iron gate. Beyond it was the ocean, and a wonderful view of some cliffs in the distance. These cliffs must be the ones Odd was talking about last night. Conero or something.

"Monte Conero." Odd said suddenly. "I just love the view from up here. Could sit here all day without a care in the world." Ulrich grinned and followed his friend's gaze to the tall cliffs and the ocean beyond. A few moments later, he heard footsteps approaching and turned to see a young man in a white polo and khaki shorts. He wore a name tag that Ulrich couldn't read for a bright glare on the plastic. The man smiled in a professional fashion and handed them menus in a practiced, graceful movement.

"Benvenuti al Doves Gemelle. Cosa vuole da bere?" He said with a friendly look on his face. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited for an answer.

Ulrich was silent. He looked to Odd for help, and the blond, through barely suppressed giggles, answered in Italian. The waiter nodded and turned to be on his way. Odd laughed openly. "It's just so weird knowing that you have no idea what's going on right now."

"Gee, I'm glad you get enjoyment out of my confusion. Did he ask for drinks or something?"

"Yeah. I got you a soda. Standard procedure, no? 'Sides, all they have here otherwise is wine, tea or really strong coffee. I figured you weren't the drinking type, and caffeine doesn't seem like something you'd enjoy. And tea is gross."

Ulrich laughed. "Maybe you should just start translating for me. I like knowing what people are saying to me." As he was talking, the waiter came up once more with their drinks and said something more. Though Ulrich hadn't gained the ability to understand the language in the past few seconds, he figured he could wager a guess as to what the waiter had asked. Odd said something and waved him off.

"Take a look at the menu and let me know what catches your eye. And don't worry about asking what it is. I'll let you know if I think you'll like it or not."

Ulrich took the advice and began scanning the menu. Even though it was just a lunch menu, there were a billion different choices, and everything came with two or more courses. The items were pricy, and Ulrich was a little worried about what he should order. Ulrich pointed out one meal that was on the cheaper end, and sounded at least familiar. When Odd looked it over, he nodded.

"Yeah, that's one of the foods that Italian restaurants often carry over to other countries. It's really simple, so it isn't hard to reproduce. You'll probably like it, though it'll surely be different than the same meal in France." He took the menus and stacked them together, laying them on the edge of the table.

Their waiter came back with a basket of breadsticks. Odd relayed their orders to him and he was off once again.

Ulrich took a bread stick from the basket and tore a chunk off to taste. It was savory, with a hint of garlic and a bunch of salt. The two continued to talk about whatever came to mind as Ulrich continued to nibble on his bread stick and watch the ocean below them. It took a while for their food to be finished, so they got a good way into their conversation.

When their food came, Ulrich was taken with the smell and started eating as soon as the waiter left. It was absolutely delicious. The menu had called it "Chicken Parmasiana", and it was certainly a lot of chicken. It came with pasta and sauce on the side. Ulrich was eating noodles with some white sauce, probably alfredo, and a baked potato on the side. Odd ate slower than he normally would, but Ulrich wasn't really expecting to see the appetite that he was so used to.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Ulrich asked between mouthfuls of his chicken.

"I was thinking we could just walk around town." Odd set his fork down and pulled his feet up to rest on his chair seat. "Or we could also go look around at the views. We'll save the bigger trips for when Dad or Liz can take us. We could also go swimming again, or just walk the beach."

"I think a beach side walk would be awesome. It was getting dark when we went last time, and I haven't properly been to the beach since I was little."

Odd grinned and flagged the waiter down. "Posso avere il conto, per favore?" The waiter left and came back moments later with the receipt. Odd threw some Euros down and let the waiter bring back his change. They left and took a nearby stairway down to the ocean. The stairs were crowded, but not unbearably so.

"Sirolo isn't really as busy as most of the other tourist destinations in this area. Most people go to Ancona if they stray from the capital at all. So we don't see tourists very often here. That's why it isn't as busy as other places this time of year."

"How the heck do you answer the questions I haven't even asked yet?" Ulrich asked, genuinely curious.

"I can totally read your mind." Odd giggled when Ulrich gave him a look that screamed 'bullshit'. "I just assumed you were wondering, since you were looking at the people we were passing and stuff. Besides, it's really just an interesting fact."

Ulrich took the explanation at face value and nearly slid on an unexpectedly wet step. He caught himself deftly though, recovering his balance easily. He may not be a cat (like Odd), but he was hard to push over.

They stepped onto the beach, and Ulrich experienced the strange feel of sand beneath sneakers again. It was a strange sensation that he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to. Odd barreled across the sandy stretch to a band of darker ground. As Ulrich approached, he saw that it was covered in shells. There where twisted shells and scallop shells, mussel shells and others he couldn't even name. Odd was looking through them with great interest, before he started digging in a spot surrounded by small, twisted cone shells. After a bit of excavating, he dragged up a shell that was at least three inches long and more conch like than the others.

"I'll let you have this." He put the shell in Ulrich's hand. "This shell is your first day. We'll see what you get on your second."

* * *

A/N:

My Italian is all taken from a "common phrases" website, so I'm sorry if it doesn't flow like I want it to. Feel free to correct me, as I would like to be as close as possible with the proper grammar and such.

mio amico: My friend

Buon pomeriggio: Good Afternoon

Benvenuti al Doves Gemelle. Cosa vuole da bere: Welcome to the Twin Doves. What would you like to drink?

I would _really_ like to have someone who can speak Italian to email back and forth for this story. That way, I can get REAL Italian phrases that people use all the time. I just don't like working off of stupid phrases websites.

To whoever asked me in the reviews (I can't remember who you are and I don't have the internet up at the moment), no I am not of Italian descent. In fact, I have not a drop of Italian blood in me. I'm pure Irish, through and through. :D

And Odd is not being lewd at the end . . . unless you really want to think of it that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

A/N: Has it been three months already? XD (I kid, I kid). Starting with this chapter, we're going to get to know Odd's sisters and father a little better. Stiffen those upper lips kids; we're going to the hospital.

* * *

"Ulrich! Ulrich!" Said boy grunted and rolled back over in his bed. Odd hummed and put his hands on his hips in a fashion very similar to Yumi. "Ulrich, if you don't get your rear end up in the next two seconds, I'll be forced to take away your blanket and turn the fan on."

Ulrich ignored him.

"Rrg. Fine, be that way." Odd took hold of the quilted comforter and stripped it from the bed and his friend. Ulrich convulsively pulled his legs up closer to the rest of his body. He blindly reached around for the blanket, but Odd had thrown it to the floor across the room. Finally, he groggily opened hi s eyes and yawned.

"What's the big deal? It's not even light outside yet." He sat up and yawned again.

"Well, we want to get to the hospital before it gets crowded. We have a big enough group as it is without having to maneuver through tight hallways." Odd threw some clothes at Ulrich and the brunette started dressing without even looking at the garments. "Here are your shoes. And your hair is a disaster."

"My hair is always a disaster, you kidding?" Ulrich pulled his shoes on over his socks. "So everyone's going?"

"Yup, the whole gang. I don't think Louise or the twins have been there in a long time . . ." Odd grabbed Ulrich's arm and ushered him to the bathroom where he thrust his toothbrush and the toothpaste into his hands. "I know I haven't."

Ulrich brushed his teeth and ran a comb half-hazardly through his hair. Once finished, he left the bathroom and glanced around for his friend. Having only been in the house for a day and a half, Ulrich still wasn't entirely comfortable walking around it on his own. He still felt as though he could only go a few places in the house.

Odd materialized in the doorway of one of the many other bedrooms. Elisabeth came out behind him, and closed the door as she did. "Buongiorno, Ulrich. You ready to go?" She had just gotten out of the shower, as her wavy hair was still wet and her face was flushed.

"As ready as I'll get I suppose. Um, where are your dad and other sisters?" Ulrich absently scratched the back of his neck.

Elisabeth led the party down the stairs and grabbed a keyring off the hook by the door. It had a green key cover and three flashdrives hanging off of it. "Louise is waiting outside, and the others went ahead of us. Since we have a party of eight, we figured it would be more comfortable to ride in two cars."

"Makes sense." As they left the house, Ulrich was reminded that he was really in Italy by the immense wave of heat that hit him like a brick wall. Elisabeth locked the door behind them and Odd directed Ulrich to a dark blue sedan in the driveway. He and Ulrich slid into the back seat amongst a few boxes and a little bit of clutter. Definitely siblings. It was like an oven in the vehicle, and Ulrich was surprise to see Louise unfazed in the front seat.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been busy lately and haven't had time to clean out my car." Elisabeth smiled back at the two boys, and Louise stared blankly out of the passenger window. The younger girl turned the keys in the ignition and the air came on full pelt. At first, it was just as hot as the air in the car, but it started to cool down rather quickly.

"The nearest hospital is a good half an hour drive if we don't hit traffic. Unfortunately, we probably will. So we'll be stopping for breakfast on the way. We have to make it quick though." Elisabeth backed out of the driveway and onto the winding road toward the main part of Sirolo. Ulrich's eyes were stuck on the cafe they passed for just a moment, remembering the day before, but it was quickly out of sight. Odd noticed and smiled to himself.

The buildings flew by in a rush of colors and letters, and Ulrich did his best to stay dignified and not let his head swivel like a desk chair. It wasn't long before Elisabeth was pulling into the parkinglot of a restaurant. The four stepped out of the car's cool interior and into the heat once again. The walk from the vehicle to the door was a nightmare, but the inside of the restaurant was nice. They chose a seat by a window and were quickly waited on by a young woman. Orders were taken in Italian, and Ulrich just let Odd order for him. It was the simplest solution. While they waited for their food, Elisabeth broke the ice by asking about school.

Odd practically gushed about their friends and non-friends. Every so often, he'd drag Ulrich into the conversation, asking him how he remembered something, or to confirm Sissy's annoying antics. He brought up Yumi's broken air conditioning and fanned himself.

"It must be horrible. Though I'm sure it's not as bad as she's going on about. It's hotter here than it is in France, but I'm not suffering." Odd slouched against the booth seat.

"Well, she wasn't raised in temperate climates like you, Odd." Elisabeth smiled and sipped her lemonade. "It must be awfully hot here for poor Ulrich." She looked over at him and Ulrich just grinned.

"I think I can handle it."

"You do wear pants and sleeves in the summer." Odd put a hand on his shoulder. "Though you aren't now."

"You threw these clothes at me. I didn't pick them out." Ulrich flicked a straw wrapper at his friend's face.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I figured I'd cut the time it took you to get ready. Besides, you should be honored that I blessed you with my fashion sense."

"I don't have any clothes you'd approve of Mr. Neon Pink."

"Hey, pink is flattering. Brings out my eyes."

"You are such a dork." They both dissolved into laughter as their food arrived and the group started to dig in. They were silent for a few moments as everyone started on their food. Surprisingly, it was Louise who broke the silence.

"Liz, what time do you work next Saturday?" It was the first time Ulrich had heard her voice, and it was a lovely alto with a soft accent. He really thought she should talk more.

"I work that morning, six till noon. Why? Was there something you wanted to do?" Elisabeth took another bite of her large crescent roll.

"I have a uh. . ." she glanced over at the boys, "a concert with my band in the park gazebo. We had to split the pay . . . but I think it'll be worth it. You know . . . it'll be our, um . . . our first time playing in public." She stirred her coffee absent-mindedly. Her cheeks were tinged a bit with red.

Elisabeth gave her a one armed hug and smiled wide enough to split her face. Odd was grinning as well. "Congratulations, dear, I'm so glad you've got a concert. I'd love to go. How's your guitarist? I thought he was getting surgery for something? Will he be okay by then?"

"He just had to get a, um . . . a cyst removed from his knee. As long as he's sitting, he should, uh, he should be fine." She took a sip of her lemonade. "We'll play just a, uh, couple songs. Me'n Dante have a new song that we wrote . . . a bit ago."

"That sounds wonderful! I'm sure it'll be great fun!" She looked at Odd. "Are you going to go, hun?"

"Of course! Louise is my favorite singer in the world." His redhead sister's cheeks flushed again and she looked away.

Elisabeth checked her watch and began piling her dishes up. "It's about time we got back to our trip. Dad'll be wondering where we are if we stay here too long." Everyone scrambled to get their messes cleaned up and Elisabeth walked up to the front to pay their bill. In a few moments, they were all piled into the car once again and off to the hospital. According to Elisabeth, it would only be a little less than twenty minutes once they got on the highway.

The mood darkened rather quickly, as hospital building loomed nearer and the smiles faded. Odd's visage took on a rare calm; a quiet seriousness that wasn't often assosiated with the blond. Ulrich could feel a knot in his stomach, and a feeling of dread slithered from his gut to his throat. He felt like he shouldn't be here. This was a family thing. He was out of place . . . "one of these things just doesn't belong here." He stared intently at his hands, holding tightly onto his knees. He was having a lot of trouble hiding his discomfort.

His concentration was broken when a pale hand apparated on top of his own. His head snapped up to see Odd look at him with a weak smile. It did nothing to slow his racing heart, but did calm his nerves just a bit. Odd was reminding him that he was wanted here.

They pulled into a parking space near the entrance, and all got out rather slowly. It was as though they were moving through syrup, and no one really wanted to walk forward. Elisabeth took the lead as Odd and Ulrich took up the rear.

As they entered the cold, white hospital, Ulrich was reminded just why he hated them. It smelled like alcohol, metal and medicine. All with an undertone of death. It was a scary place, but he decided that his friend needed him here for support, so he would do his best to stand strong. They bypassed the front counter and went strait to the elevator. It was slightly claustrophobic with the four of them and the three people that got in before them, but Ulrich could breath, and that would have to be enough. Although the guy behind him smelled of about six gallons of aftershave. Was that healthy for a hospital?

They got off at the third floor, and went down three separate hallways toward a line of doors. The one they went into was marked: C12. He wasn't sure what the "C" stood for, but assumed it was just the wing of the hospital they were in.

Ulrich edged closer to Odd as they entered the room, unable to contain his apprehension. Odd glanced sideways at his friend, and tilted his chin upwards slightly. With a leap of courage, the blond took Ulrich's hand, squeezing it for comfort. Ulrich didn't fight it, but simply squeezed back.

Odd's father was sitting next to the bed, talking to a short female doctor. Though Ulrich didn't understand what they were saying, he wasn't sure he wanted to. The man's face was grim. Odd tightened his grip once more on his fingers. Elisabeth, putting an arm around Odd's waist, lead them to the other side of the bed where the twins and Marie were sitting on a bench. Adèle scooted halfway on her twin's lap to make room for the others. As they settled down, Ulrich risked looking at the bed.

There, Isabella Della Robbia was lying, peaceful in her sleep. She wasn't hooked up to any life support*, but there were several I.V.'s in her arms. Mr. Della Robbia was stroking her vibrant red hair, his mouth smiling, but his eyes dying. Mrs. Della Robbia breathed evenly, and even though he knew the truth, it was hard to believe she wasn't just sleeping.

Odd was slouching on the bench, his hold on Ulrich's hand never faltering. There was a strange silence for several minutes before Marie stood up and began rummaging in a large bag she was holding. She pulled out a small box that glittered with metallic paint. From inside this box, she took out a thin gold chain and set it on the bedside table. She took a small garnet bead from the box and slipped it onto the chain. She handed the chain and box to Louise, and she did the same with a topaz bead. It went down the line; turquoise for Elisabeth, peridots for Pauline and Adèle and a moonstone for Odd. There was still a bead in the box, but the family disregarded it. Odd took the chain to the bed and, only hesitating slightly, he fastened it around his mother's neck. He adjusted it so that all of the beads were sitting on her collar bone, glistening in the bright hospital lights.

Ulrich was guided to the bedside as everyone circled the bed. Marie and Pauline were on either side of him, and they grasped his hands. He looked up to see Odd holding his father's and Elisabeth's hands as well. Everyone's hands were linked. Louise and Mr. Della Robbia were holding Maria's hands. Everyone's eyes were closed, and Ulrich followed suit. In his mind, he said a small prayer for her health, and before long, everyone was kissing her forhead and moving toward the bench to gather their things. Ulrich looked at the clock over the bed and was shocked to find it was already ten o'clock. They'd been there much longer than he'd thought. As Marie picked up the box that held the lone bead, she plucked it out and put it on a whicker string. She stepped up to Odd and folded it into his hand.

Odd walked to Ulrich and the two left the room first. They were followed this time by Marie and Elisabeth. Louise would be going home with their father. As they eased into the car one more time for the day, Odd let the opal bead fall from his hands while holding the ends. He leaned close to Ulrich, and for a second, the brunette panicked. He wasn't sure what to do when his best friend's face was three centimeters away from his own.

Odd tied the string around Ulrich's neck, and pulled away, almost reluctantly. "Day two."

* * *

A/N: By the way, the beads were the family's birthstones. If you couldn't tell. Birthdays I made up, of course. XD Ulrich was born in October. WINK WINK.

*She's only been out for a week, and her vitals aren't an issue right now. The hospital's biggest worry would be dehydration and starvation at this point.

This was actually somewhat difficult to write, because I was trying really hard to keep it serious, but not so serious that you'd all be in tears. 'Cause I don't want that. Not yet anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

A/N: Sorry this is so fucktastically late, as usual, but I've been really busy at work and with commissions. I've been switched to day shifts for most of the week now, and I've been decorating cakes almost nonstop (our head cake decorator was fired a week ago or so). Adjusting to the new schedule is a bit difficult, but whatever, it's money. Also, I think I have ADD so I can't work on any one thing for too long or I get frustrated and start hating what I do. Not good. :O

Surprise chapter that I didn't want anyone to know about, and I even wanted to surprise my Beta. Sorry, Karen, for not staying in touch. :C I feel really bad. But hopefully things will be a little more regular from now on. I have some stuff planned out now, so I'll be able to get my ass in gear. :b

Enjoy! P.S. you might want to reread the end of the last chapter and then go into this one, since they're on the same day. :3 Friendly advice.

* * *

_Later that same day_

"Come on Kiwi, let's go for a walk!" Odd opened the front door and Kiwi barreled out into the heat. Ulrich followed as they headed out to the road. They were stopped, however, when Adele and Pauline ran out behind them. Pauline was holding the leash to her tall saluki. Odd had introduced the dog by the name of Dallas. Apparently, the twins had a deep love for the American culture, and had thus named their dog after one of the big cities.

"You don't mind us coming with you, do you?" Adele said more as a statement than a question.

"Course not. We were just going to walk to the beach and back."

"Awesome. Dallas hasn't been out in a while, and she's getting antsy." They trotted over to the younger pair and fell into step beside them.

They turned toward the shore and walked along the black top down the winding road. The hill wasn't a steep decline, but Ulrich still found himself putting in more effort than he would have liked to keep from falling forwards. Dallas was bounding ahead, bouncing in the warm sea-scented air. Kiwi was little better, scurrying around under Dallas' feet and seemingly doing his best to knock her over.

The Della Robbias seemed incapable of doing anything without talking, so the trip was not without conversation. The twins brought up a party they were planning for the upcoming Friday. Odd's face lit up and he asked what the plans would include.

"Well . . ." Adele started. "It'll just be us and a couple of friends doing fireworks at the beach sometime around eleven or so. We might have a grill-out if dad'll let us take it down there."

"Why?" Pauline cut in. "Did you want to come?" Ulrich wasn't sure if it was just a simple question or an open invitation. Odd, however, didn't miss a beat.

"Duh we want to come. Will there be s'mores and ghost stories?"

"What's a party without them? It'll be kind of late though, so do you think you'll be able to handle it?" Pauline teased.

"Psh, I can handle it. Though Ulrich here might fall asleep on us." Odd nudged Ulrich in the side.

"I've gotten used to you keeping me up at all hours of the night. I'll be fine."

"Good then. We'll just bring you with us!"

They rounded a corner and Odd nearly ran smack into a much taller boy, who Ulrich estimated was about seventeen or so. He was also walking a dog; a rather intimidating Doberman. The girls looked at him with recognition.

"Isaac! Come stai?" Adele bounded up to him, Dallas following quickly behind.

Ulrich stopped listening, figuring it would only give him a headache anyway. The three older teens conversed for a while as he and Odd continued on their walk.

"Who was that guy?" Ulrich looked back at the taller boy with curiosity.

"Probably some guy they go to school with. He might be at the party they talked about."

"About that party, how many people do you think'll be there?" Ulrich was a little apprehensive about being around a good amount of people he couldn't understand.

"Eh, they said a couple friends, so I'd say about ten to fifteen other people."

"That's a couple?" Ulrich looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Sure. What's a party with just three or four people?"

"We'd have fun."

Odd looked over at Ulrich for a second, before smiling softly. "Well, we're pretty content with a small group of friends. My sisters, though, were always the social type. I guess I am too. I'd have a lot more friends if it weren't for X.A.N.A and Lyoko. But it's okay. Because of them, we're all much closer than any other group of friends."

Ulrich was taken aback by Odd's seriousness, unused to the blond being mature. But his smile was infectious, and Ulrich found himself grinning as well. A couple minutes later, the trees opened up and the ocean laid itself out in front of them. Ulrich didn't think he'd ever get used to the view. They sat on a nearby bench for a while, unusually silent, just watching the waves. Odd let Kiwi off of his leash and the small dog bounded around the beach, weaving around the couple of visitors.

"Kiwi missed this place," Odd stated, breaking the silence. Ulrich chuckled softly.

"I can't say I blame him. How did you manage to leave it?"

"I went to France on a trip with my family for a short while. We went through Paris, and on drive to somewhere or another, we passed by Kadic. I saw it, and . . . I saw something there that I just had to be a part of."

Ulrich, lost for a response, opted to just grin. He wasn't sure what Odd was talking about, but whatever it was, he was glad it had brought Odd to them.

* * *

"Mom, how much farther is the Museum? I'm bored of the car ride." Odd stared out the window, calling to his parents in the front seat without looking at them.

"Don't worry, dear, we'll be there in no time. It shouldn't be more than another fifteen, twenty minutes," his mom said gently. Odd had begged his parents not to make him go to a boring museum, but when his dad scooped him up and popped him in the car, it was a little hard to argue.

He just watched the world out the window, reading street signs with a bit of difficulty. He had taken two French classes in his twelve years of life, but you don't learn a lot in your first, introductory lessons. The town outside his window was just another one he didn't know the name of, and didn't really care to. It was just somewhere they had to pass through to get to whatever stupid Museum was too far away from Paris to be included in the tourist map. Suddenly his gaze was interrupted by a tall stone wall, probably ten feet or so in height. It lasted for a good acre or so before Odd glanced a world behind an iron wrought gate. There was a traffic light just at the gate, and they landed just on a red light.

Through the gate, Odd could see a boy, roundabouts his own age, kicking a soccer ball in the air and keeping it from hitting the ground. He was amazing, and obviously skilled. But he didn't really look like he was enjoying himself. His face was contorted in concentration, his tongue poking out just slightly from his lips. Odd was absolutely entranced by the focus in his form. In the minute that the light lasted, an eternity passed. The boy looked up from the ball for just an instant, locking gazes with Odd, and he could see the hardships in those battle-hardened brown eyes.

The light turned green and Odd turned his head frantically, trying to keep his eyes on the boy, but the wall prevented his efforts. His thoughts were going at a mile a minute, and he had trouble keeping up with his own brain. He dug out his sketchbook and quickly, terrified he'd forget, he sketched out a portrait of the boy, concentrated on a soccer ball.

On the trip back from the museum, where Odd hadn't even bothered to pretend he was interested in whatever they were looking at, he paid close attention to the buildings outside the window, and had even switched seats with Louise so that he'd be on the opposite side of the car. When he saw the wall again, he waited for the gate, and as the light turned yellow, then red, he searched the wall, gate and building beyond for a clue as to what it was. The gate said Kadic Academy, and he could see kids of varied ages running about in the waning sunlight, no doubt headed for home. Odd wrote the school's name down, and even took a quick look to see what street it was on.

Two years later, after pouring himself into his French classes and desperately trying to keep his grades above a D average, Odd was standing at that gate once again, his Mother and Father at his sides. When he spoke to the Principal, he was told that, since all of the dorms were occupied, he would be sharing one. His roommate was named Ulrich Stern. He was shown a picture.

Those all too familiar brown eyes looked at him, an almost military hardness in them. No smile graced his lips, only a thin line that spoke of years of pressure.

It took everything Odd had to keep his heartbeat in check when he found Ulrich in his first class and introduced himself to the boy. He had already guessed that the brunette wouldn't be too fond of him, as just by looking at him he could tell their personalities would probably clash pretty badly.

More than anyone else, Odd was so thankful for Lyoko's existence. Without it, he and Ulrich may never have become friends as they had. Odd would have even thanked X.A.N.A. for being such a stupid virus-whatever he was and bringing them closer and closer together.

* * *

Almost a year later and here they were, in Italy no less. Odd closed his eyes and relished the moment, listening to the waves not far from them and knowing that Ulrich was inches away.

They remained in the calm moment, watching Kiwi romp around with another dog he'd found on the beach. "This place is so sedated. I feel like, if I just close my eyes, the world won't matter anymore." Ulrich did just that, closing his eyes and leaning his head back and folding his arms back behind it.

Odd looked over at his friend, a strange look in his eyes. "Right now, the world doesn't matter."

Ulrich cracked open one eye to glance over at Odd. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly, as he laughed softly through his nose. "I guess you have a point. Back home, there's nothing for us but X.A.N.A. and failing grades."

Kiwi came running back up to them, and Odd reattached his leash. He checked his phone, and let out a disappointed sigh. "We've got ten minutes 'till dinner, so I guess we should head back."

Getting up and stretching, Ulrich pondered on the unusual way Odd was acting. It wasn't normal for Odd to be disappointed that it was almost time for food. They walked back in comfortable quiet, Kiwi pulling at the leash to get home. Ulrich noticed every moment their hands brushed against each other, but never really cared enough to scoot away.

* * *

The house was bustling with activity when they walked back through the front door. M. Della Robbia was cooking what looked like a billion things at once and dancing with his two oldest daughters at the same time. Everyone helped out with meals in this household, and there was always something to do. Ulrich and Odd worked together on getting the table set. All things considered, it was definitely a two person job. Ulrich placed the plates, with each seat getting two. Odd followed with a bowl to put on top of the two piled plates. Once every place had dishes, they set out the silverware; two forks, two spoons and two knives. It was a formal occasion every night.

Not long before they set the last utensils down on the silk tablecloth, dinner was finished. Odd's dad could be seen towering over the table with three pots stacked on top of one another. He set them all down in a line down the table, and the girls set side dishes around them. Odd rushed to his place in the middle of the table, to the right of his dad. Ulrich sat next to him and they waited for everyone to take a seat. There was silence for a moment, no doubt a second of remembrance for the empty seat at M Della Robbia's right side. Of course, the place was still set and waiting for the family member that was absent.

It was a short second, however, and food was soon being shoveled onto plates and into mouths. Ulrich had to admit, the food here was a million times better than anything he'd ever had at school, or a five star restaurant for that matter. He wasn't sure what could possibly be so great about Kadic that attracted Odd to its grounds. If there was something magnetic enough for Odd to give up gourmet food, Ulrich was truly curious to find out what it was.

Talk was loud at the table, but most was in Italian. Ulrich didn't expect them to always speak in French; what they did already, just for his benefit, was more than enough.

Odd dragged him into a conversation involving a trip to the city. Since "city" was all they referred to it as, Ulrich wasn't entirely sure where they were talking about. Odd quickly caught on and enlightened him.

"Every once in a while we go to Ancona. It's not super far away, but it's a really big city. Tourists usually flock the place around now, but it's fun to tease them anyway. Of course, you'd be coming with." Odd threw an arm around Ulrich's shoulders in a half hug. "We're thinking about going next Tuesday. There are usually far fewer tourists on the weekdays. Not none, for sure, but less."

"Sounds like fun." Ulrich had only been to Paris once, and usually spent most of his life in his home near Kadic. His parents weren't really the vacationing type, and only traveled when business called for it. He was hesitant, but still looking forward to it. He listened to the conversation, occasionally adding his two cents. It wasn't long before the dinner and dessert was completely annihilated and everyone was heading off to do their own thing. Ulrich followed Odd up to his room where they played Mario Kart and listened to crappy Italian rap music. Well, Ulrich thought it was crap, but Odd swore that the rapper was God incarnate. It was passed nine o'clock before the sky started to darken, and Ulrich could feel his full stomach lulling him to sleep.

Ulrich walked out onto the small balcony, always eager to see the sun set on the beach. The light danced on the stone pendant around his neck, and he pondered on its purpose. Opal was his birthstone, but outside of that, it possessed little meaning to him just then. Of course, it was something Odd had given to him, and that meant the world, but really, why he'd given him the charm was lost on him.

Odd came out onto the balcony behind, him, leaning on the railing and letting out a sigh. His green eyes were distant as he looked out at the ocean. No words were spoken for several minutes, but Odd soon broke the silence. "Thank you Ulrich. Having you around really helps out. And not just me." He smiled up at his friend. "My family is happier now that they have company around."

Ulrich wasn't sure what to say, so he just let the words come out. "I'm glad I came here. I've never really felt so . . . " he wasn't sure what word he was looking for, but Odd understood the thought.

Very quietly, so that Ulrich barely even noticed he said anything at all, two words slipped from Odd's lips. "Ti amo."

"Hmm?" Ulrich glanced down at his friend.

"Nothing Ulrich. Just talking to myself."

* * *

A/N: D'awwww. Precious, no? This chapter is basically where I've laid out where the plot is going to go for a while. We'll have the party, then the trip to Ancona. Of course there'll be little bits in between, but those will be major plot points. So look forward to them.

Also, I've decided that Kiwi is a bull terrier. It makes more sense than the other things I've come up with. So I'm going to just change it now, and maybe, if I mentioned his breed before, I'll change it back there at some point when I'm not too lazy. By the way, follow this link

http: / alimcg(dot)deviantart(dot)com / gallery / 32704526# / d4o4zhx with dots and without the spaces to see my newest piece that I'm working on. J Of course, it's related to this story.

I'll be posting character development and exploration for all of the CL characters plus my own additions for all of you to read at your leisure on my DeviantArt as well, easily found through that link up there. J

Italian:

Comme stai: What's up? Or something like that. :X

Ti amo: . . . . _come on, if you don't know this one, get out. :I I ain't sayin'_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Another delay, but what more do you expect of me?

* * *

"Hey, Yumi, how's your vacation been so far?" Jeremie bit down on the eraser to his pencil. "We've been having a great time." Aelita smiled, punctuating his point.

"It's been kinda boring. My parents want to go to Kyoto to visit my grandparents for a week in July, but that'll be the only fun I have for a while." Tucking her dark hair behind an ear, Yumi looked as though she would love to be anywhere but in Paris.

"Hey, how would you feel about a vacation of our own?" Aelita started. She'd been thinking about this for a long time, and she knew Yumi missed Ulrich. They all missed both of them.

"We don't have the money for a vacation just by ourselves." Yumi wasn't convinced, but there was a shimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Well, Jeremie's dad has been talking about a 'family' vacation, and we've been trying to convince him Italy's a good vacation spot. Even if we're a town away from them, we'd still be able to see 'em." Aelita was getting excited, the words spilling out of her mouth as though she feared she'd forget them if she took too long to speak. "We already asked if you could come as an extended member of the family and he was more than happy to agree. You know how nice he is. He even said that if everything worked out, he'd be happy to bring along you and your mom or dad."

"Wow, guys, that's awesome. But I don't know if my parents will ever give me permission. They really aren't too fond of Ulrich and they can't stand Odd, so I'm not sure if they'll bite." Yumi's face was screwed up in disappointment. Aelita glanced over at Jeremie, silently urging him for help.

"You know, Yumi, the reason my dad wants to take this trip is that he won the grand prize in a company draw. The prize was credit for five airline tickets and two hotel rooms at a certain airline and a certain hotel. All we have to do is find the right flight to Italy and a hotel near Sirolo. No money spent on the trip."

"You mean it's completely free?" Yumi couldn't hide her shock. Things like this didn't happen to her; her luck wasn't good enough.

"Well, the trip and rooms are free. We still have to pay for food and tourist stuff, but yeah, the big expenses are paid off." Jeremie smiled and put a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "Just talk to your parents about it. We're considering going the week after next, 'cause the offer expires at the end of next month, so we want to get it out early."

"I will." She genuinely smiled for the first time in two weeks. "Do Odd and Ulrich know about this?"

"Not until we get it all settled and certain. I don't want to get their hopes up for nothing if things don't work out," Aelita answered. "So for now, it'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay. I'll go right now and talk to Mom and Dad. See you guys later!"

"See you!"

"Good luck!" She inwardly thanked Jeremie. She'd need the luck.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Yumi ran in the front door, taking off her shoes as she was running. "I have something important to ask you!"

Her parents were sitting at the living room table, cards laid out in what looked like some strange mixture of solitare and speed. Her brother was, predictably, sitting in one of the armchairs, gameboy in hand.

"What is it, Yumi, dear?" Her mother looked away from her cards and to her daughter. Her father did the same.

"Jeremie and Aelita are going on a trip and I really want to go with them. But . . . it's a little more complicated than that." Yumi looked at her feet sheepishly, not sure how to phrase the rest of the request.

Her parents put their cards down, face down, and her mother patted the spot on the floor next to her. "We're listening."

"Well, Jeremie's dad won plane tickets and hotel rooms for a week-long trip. He won five of them and there's only him, Jeremie and Aelita. So . . . they invited me along, and I can bring one of you if you want. Everything but food and activities are paid for!" She said it all very quickly, forcing it passed her lips before she overthought her words.

"Where are they going? And when is the trip?" her dad asked. Yumi let out a controlled sigh. It wasn't outright denial, but it wasn't a yes either.

"Jeremie and Aelita are trying to convince him to go to a city near the east coast in Italy. Near Sirolo I think. And it'll be the week after next. I know it's short notice, but I really want to go. Think of the benefit it'll be for my Italian classes! I've been having trouble with that class and I think this would help a bunch!" She resorted to the education argument, knowing that grades were very important to her parents.

"The week after next? That is rather short notice . . ." Her mom tapped her chin in the way that said she was genuinely thinking about the request. She looked at her husband, eyes uncertain. "We'll have to talk about this, dear. Just your father and myself. We'll let you know what we've decided tomorrow morning."

"Thank you! I'll be going up to my room now. When should I be down to help with dinner?"

"We're starting dinner at 4:30."

"I'll be down then." She ran up the steps, daring to hope a little. They were actually going to talk about it. This was _so_ much better than an outright no. Maybe luck was on her side.

She paused just outside her door, her hand on the brass knob. But she couldn't get her hopes up too high, or she'd just crash down in a depression. No, she had to be realistic. They'd probably give her a "we thought about it, and it just seems too dangerous" or "it'll cost us too much" or "it's not fair to your brother". She was hoping, desperately praying for that, "we decided you can go."

* * *

Jeremie, Aelita and Jeremie's dad were at the dinner table, and all was silent for a short while. The quiet wasn't disturbed until Jeremie decided to ask the question they'd all been dying to know the answer to. "So, uh, dad?"

"Yeah, sport?"

"Have you decided where we'll be going for that trip in a couple weeks? I invited Yumi, but it's kind of important that they know where we're going, so she can explain it to them a little better." Jeremie looked at his father in that x-ray vision kind of way he was prone to. It was a look his friends knew well.

"I've thought about it, and there is a really nice hotel and lots of tourist attractions in Ancona. It's about a half-hour away from that city you were interested in though. But Si-whatever doesn't have very much in the way of sightseeing." His dad looked up for a moment, smiling apologetically. "It's the closest I can find."

"Hmm . . ." Jeremie didn't answer for a couple minutes, lost in thought. Only an hour away . . . Odd probably knew the city at least as well as the rest of them knew Main Paris . . . He was sure they wouldn't mind going there a day or two just to see them. And Jeremie and co. could make the trip down to Sirolo to see their house for a day even. It wasn't the most ideal plan, but he supposed it would do. "That sounds great dad!" Jeremie smiled brightly and Aelita mirrored his expression.

"Wonderful! Let your friends know and I'll make the necessary arrangements. And please, tell me whether Yumi can go or not so I can arrange for that as well." His dad positively glowed; it meant the world to him to make his son happy.

* * *

Yumi would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She'd been pacing her room for the past half-hour, biting her nails and tugging at her hair. She practically jumped a few feet in the air when her phone started ringing, and she hurriedly put it to her ear.

"Yes, Jeremie?"

"Dad decided on Ancona. It's about a half-hour away from Sirolo. He says it's the best option and closest he can get to Sirolo. He needs to know whether you can go or not so that he can get everything in order." Yumi could feel ants crawling under her skin as the excitement started to kick in. She really needed to calm down; she didn't even have permission yet!

"Gotcha. I'll let them know and call you back after we eat dinner, kay?"

"Sounds good. Talk to you later." They ended the short call and Yumi bounded down the stairs like an excited terrier. She slowed down, however, when she reached the den where her parents were, no doubt, still talking about the trip. She caught her breath and calmed her expression, then knelt down gently on the floor by the door. Knocking gently, her breath hitched when she heard her mother say "Come in".

"I just wanted to tell you that Jeremie's dad decided on Ancona." Her voice was small, which was uncharacteristic of her, but she was absolutely dying of suspense.

"I see." Her mother pulled out the map they kept in the desk drawer. It included all of Europe. "Ancona is . . ." her dark eyes scanned the map, lost for a few moments before pinning down Ancona in Mid-Italy. "I hear they have a lovely view."

"Yes, that's what I've been told." Yumi encouraged her mother's positive thoughts. "It's only five minutes until six, so I'll be in the living room 'till you decide to start dinner." She stood to leave, but stopped when she heard her dad speak.

"No, you can stay for a moment; we had just reached a decision. I'm sure Jeremie's father is eager for a response as well." He scratched his chin, a habit that Yumi's mother couldn't stand.

"It was a long discussion, but as we have nothing planned for the next couple weeks and you have kept your grades up rather well . . ." Yumi's heart soared. If she had a heart attack and died on the floor now, she wouldn't be surprised in the least.

"Your mother will accompany you on the trip, as I have work to deal with. We called Johnny's parents and they said they would watch Hiroki while I'm at work. However, we do hope for some educational merit to come from this trip, so we expect a report on the city a week after you get home." Yumi knew better than to interrupt her dad, especially when he was giving her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Oh, thank you Daddy!" She threw her arms around her father and kissed his cheek. "And you Mom! I don't mind doing the report!" Yumi could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You're welcome, but be on your best behavior, or we may not be so quick to let you go anywhere in the future." Her mom tried to be stern, but she broke at the sight of just how happy her daughter was. They didn't see this outright excitement much in Yumi, and it was refreshing. Sometimes they feared they were too hard on her.

"We'll be starting dinner now, so let's get to the kitchen."

"Yes, Mom!"

* * *

"Jeremie?"

"Well?"

"They said yes!" The shout was whispered, but still very excited. "Mom's gonna go with me!"

"That's great, Yumi! I'll talk to dad and we'll get everything set up! We leave next Friday!"

"I can't hardly wait to pack!"

They talked for a while about what they wanted to do, Yumi eventually put on speaker phone so that Aelita could join the conversation. The first on everyone's list was of course, visit Odd and Ulrich.

As the conversation died and they said their good-byes, Yumi clicked the end button and set her phone on the bedside table. She stared at the ceiling for a short while before grabbing her old, battered and dirty diary from the drawer by her bed. There was a pen stuck in yesterday's spot, and she uncapped it to start fresh on today.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today may have been a serious godsend. I know I've said how much this summer is going to suck, but I think things are going to turn out for the better. I'm going to Italy with Jeremie, Aelita, Jeremie's dad and my mom! We'll be staying really close to Ulrich and Odd, so I'll be able to see them! I just hope things go well!_

_I know I said me and Ulrich were better off as friends, and I know I took a long time thinking it over, but I just can't decide. I want to be with him, and this time away from him has really made me notice that. I feel so alone when he's not around, and I never saw it when he was just a classroom away before. Maybe he can forgive me. I just wanted to stop the confusion. Make things simple. But I think I might have hurt him. I know he wasn't too happy about it, but I kind of hope he hasn't moved on yet. Not that I would blame him if he did . . . it's my fault anyway._

_Is it selfish of me to hope he's still a little into me? That he still wants to be with me? I hate sounding like Sissy, but I just can't see him being with anyone else. The idea is just so foreign . . . and it always bothered me before. Do I even have a right to be upset with him for being with someone else? Love is so confusing. I almost hate liking him, just because it makes me question everything I do, everything I say._

_Anyway, maybe I'll talk to Ulrich when we go to Italy. But I'm not sure I want to. I don't want to mess up his vacation with my lovesick ramblings. He's better off with a clear head. Odd has enough problems, and Ulrich probably has enough to handle keeping Odd on his feet. Maybe I am being selfish. I think I want to wait until he gets back for classes next year._

_But I'm not sure I can wait. Until tomorrow._

* * *

Ulrich scratched his ear absentmindedly, looking at the tic-tac-toe board in front of him. Odd was "O"s of course, and Ulrich was stuck with "X"s. Odd had teased him earlier, saying he had to "play X.A.N.A.". Ulrich hadn't found it the least bit funny.

Currently there were only so many places left for him to go, and Odd had cornered him. Odd would win no matter where he went, so he just opted to "X" out the entire board. "Oh dear, looks like X.A.N.A. decided this game was bogus."

"Your jokes suck." Odd stuck his tongue out at his friend and turned the paper over, drawing out another tic-tac-toe board. "You just wish you had the amazing sense of humor of the wonderful Odd Della Robbia."

"Yeah, then I could make people hate me with a sentence and a half."

"Aww, you hate me?" Odd's turn to go first. He, of course, claimed the middle square with a big blue "O".

"I've learned to tune you out." A red "X" in the top left-hand corner.

"That's reassuring. I feel the love." Top middle.

"Oh, believe me, it's all for you." Bottom middle.

"That's just 'cause I'm the only one in the room." Circle in the top right.

"Well, yeah." Giant blue "X" on Ulrich's forhead.

"Looks like I win!" Odd smiled and capped his marker. "End game."

"See, now I kinda thought I was going to win that one."

"Too bad. You were a jerk, so I win by default."

"I fail to see how that works." Ulrich stood and headed for the kitchen sink. The girls were at the table playing the Italian version of Scrabble, and they looked up when they heard the boys enter the room.

"What's with the X?" Adele giggled and her sister covered her mouth, snorting a little with the laugh she tried to hold back.

"Since Ulrich doesn't have a brain, I thought I'd make it obvious!" Odd smiled at his friend and was rewarded with a smack to his own head.

"Didn't you know X marks the spot? There's treasure there." Ulrich grabbed a paper towel and wet it with warm water. He rubbed the towel on his head, scrubbing out the marker.

"Psh, as if. Maybe we should crack your head open and split the spoils?" The blonde glanced over at his sisters who all nodded in agreement.

"If there's jewelry in there, I want it!" Pauline raised her fist in the air, which Adele quickly grabbed and pulled down.

"We're splitting! Remember? Besides, you'd just sell it all!"

Ulrich, unsure how they could be so serious about buried treasure in his skull, just sighed and dried his head, assuming he'd gotten all the marker. He took a quick look at the clock, which read 9:25, and decided that it was a good time to retire to the bedroom. He caught Odd's attention and jerked his chin in the direction of the stairs. Odd followed dutifully, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Buried treasure?"

"Sounded good to me." They dissolved into laughter, losing themselves in the moment of just being teens. Odd noticed that there was still a little smudge of blue ink on Ulrich's head, but didn't say anything. He'd wait until Ulrich noticed it himself. He wrote a little note and taped it to the blue marker he still had in his hand. He set it on Ulrich's bed and left to take a shower.

Ulrich un-taped the note and read it, smiling to himself and tucking the pen away in a box with the conch shell.

_Day five._

* * *

A/N: Fuck you, I skipped day four. :I This is one of the longer chapters in the story thus far. Sorry there's so much of not Odd and Ulrich, but it's important and I'm not going to leave it out. You have to trudge through the boring stuff to properly appreciate the fun parts. :D

I think Ulrich should make a scrapbook, personally. Look at all that awesome stuff Odd's giving him! It'll totally fit into a book. A conch shell, a marker, a necklace . . . GOLD.

By the way, I stopped proofreading my crap. It's too late at night, I feel like shit, and you'll all probably tell me if I did something OMG HORRID. Kay? Next up is either the Bonfire or the concert. OHEMGEE, SUSPENSE. I LIEK CAPSLOK.

Tihany OUT!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N: Trying really hard to get these out in a timely manner . . . but hey, I'm in the double digits now! Things'll go smoothly here on out, right? RIGHT? BTW: Ulrich's new song (in my head) is "I'm Still Here" from _Treasure Planet_. He and Jim have a crapton in common. :D

* * *

The sky was still dark; it was at least past midnight. Odd wasn't sure what had woke him up, but he cursed it all the same. He hated waking up in the wee hours of the morning and not being able to get to sleep. Don't we all? After tossing and turning for over fifteen minutes, Odd finally decided to just get up and go to the bathroom or something. There had to be some vague reason he was awake.

He threw the blanket from his small form and stepped onto the carpeted floor. His eyes were already accustomed to the darkness, since he'd been asleep for over four hours at least, but he didn't bother opening them anyway. This was his bedroom; he didn't need to open his eyes to know where he was going.

Until he hit his shin on the bed they'd put in his room for Ulrich. Damn, that was the second time he'd kicked the stupid thing. It would be easier if Ulrich just shared his bed.

Odd paused at his door, pondering his last thought. It wasn't something he usually entertained, and just thinking about it left an off taste in his mouth. With a quick shake of his head, he decided he didn't have to go to the bathroom after all. Instead, he headed for his mini-balcony, pulling the door aside and stepping into the sea-filled nighttime air. Something was putting him on edge, but he just couldn't get his finger on what. He noticed a strange feeling in his legs, as though he wanted to run somewhere. This was a feeling he usually attributed to fighting X.A.N.A., or when he was cornered by said virus. It wasn't a feeling he experienced when in complete safety.

He was jittery, and he kept fidgeting with the hem of his night-shirt. Ever since Lyoko, he'd had a sense about him. It was probably a side effect of his foresight power he used to have. He couldn't see the future, no, but he would have feelings. When something bad would happen, or when something was going to change. This feeling was unknown, and it scared him. He didn't know what was bothering him; it didn't seem to have a source. Deep down, he was starting to worry that it may have something to do with his mother. But at this time of night, he had no way of finding out.

Shivering slightly, Odd returned to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked curiously over at his roommate, and wondered if he was dreaming, and what it was about. Knowing him it probably had something to do with Yumi. There was a painful twang in his chest, and as a sort of reflex, he coughed a couple times. Ulrich tossed a little in his sleep, turning toward the blonde but not waking up.

Odd stood and walked the short distance to Ulrich's bed, kneeling by his friend. This was probably pretty creepy, but Odd wasn't really thinking about it at that moment. It didn't matter anyway, Ulrich slept through the night like a rock. Odd usually did too, but that was beside the point.

Ulrich's suntanned face was calm and relaxed, free from all the worry lines that usually marred his handsome face. Odd allowed himself just one moment, and reached his hand out to run a finger down Ulrich's unconscious visage. His hand lingered a second before he pulled away and stood once again. This was all getting too weird for his own taste, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He collapsed onto his bed and laid his head in his hands. Having Ulrich so close in such a personal environment had wreaked havoc with his emotions; but for some reason, he couldn't regret bringing him. With one final sigh, Odd resigned himself to a needlessly restless sleep and pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

Waking up was slow for Ulrich, and it took him ten minutes just to convince himself to open his eyes. Even then his vision was blurry and his head was fuzzy. He must have slept well last night. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he looked around the room. It was still a little strange waking up in someone else's room, but he figured it was just something else he'd have to get used to. His eyes landed on the sleeping figure in the bed a few feet away from his. The light coming through the curtains was soft, so it was probably around eight or nine in the morning. Odd was asleep, but it looked far from peaceful.

It wasn't like a nightmare, he wasn't really tossing or turning, but he was twitching and his expression kept changing. One moment he'd look like he wanted something, and the next as though he'd gotten it. Ulrich smiled; he was probably dreaming about food, knowing him. After deciding that he wasn't going to fall back asleep, Ulrich sat up in the bed and stretched his arms and back. The floor, despite being carpeted, was rather cold from the strong air conditioning.

Just a few days ago he would have been lost in the large house the Della Robbia family owned, but he had figured out the way to all the important rooms, like kitchen where he was headed now. The kitchen itself seemed empty without the smiling faces of the family he was staying with. Ulrich supposed late-starters ran in the family. He reached into one of the two large refrigerators and pulled out a jug of orange juice. Just as he closed the door he saw Odd's father's face behind it.

"Boo!" Ulrich nearly dropped the juice, but thanks to his decent reflexes managed to catch it quickly. His heart was pounding and he was glad he didn't give in to the punch reflex he'd felt. Odd's dad could easily break him in half. He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

He heard the man's booming laugh and felt a thick, heavily muscled arm on his shoulders. "Gotcha didn't I? You're up awfully early for a school kid ya know." After Odd, his dad had the least amount of accent in his French.

Ulrich wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond with something, so he just answered with a nervous "yeah", and a shrug of his shoulders. He was never really positive how to act around Mr. Della Robbia, as the man was built like a tank but seemed to have about the harmful capacity of a fluffy kitten. Ulrich was usually wary around parents, due to his own father, but Odd's dad was a new species altogether.

He sat at the table with his glass of juice, looking out the window at the trees in the back yard. There was a decent sized pool in the yard, along with a Jacuzzi. The deck was large, with a concrete patio attached and a stone grill set up, waiting for the perfect night for a grill out.

"Look who's up early enough to sing with the roosters!" Ulrich turned his stare to look at the doorway at the sound of Mr. Della Robbia's words. Elizabeth was standing there, rubbing one of her eyes and heading toward the second fridge.

"It's hardly early, Dad. It's only seven thirty. Nothing compared to your daily routine of waking up at five o'clock sharp." She pulled out a carton of eggs, a pack of bacon, a thick slice of ham and some milk. "Can you grab a tomato, a pepper and some cheese for me, Ulrich, hun?" Seeing as her hands were full, it was hardly an unfair request.

Mr. Della Robbia got three pans and a skillet ready for his daughter and took the eggs from her arms. Ulrich, not really sure what to do with his load, just stood nearby waiting to be informed. "Can we trust you with a knife, hun?" Elizabeth looked at Ulrich with a half teasing, half serious expression.

Thinking about his skill on Lyoko with his sabres, he figured cutting up some vegetables wouldn't be an issue. "Sure, I can do it." He looked around for a moment before Mr. Della Robbia, reading his mind, reached into a cupboard and handed him a cutting board. Ulrich takes the board and vegetables and tomato to an open counter space, setting everything down. After giving them a quick rinse, he set to work.

Of course, it wasn't not as easy as he'd expected it would be, but he didn't have too much trouble with it. His cuts were a bit lacking in finesse, but got the job done. By the time he was finished, Elizabeth had cooked up the ham and her father was starting on omelets. Ulrich thought back to the last time he'd had omelets, which he couldn't say he remembered. Elizabeth smiled and took the cubes from him. "Good job, dear."

Before he really got into wondering why Elizabeth ended every sentence with some form of pet name, he heard what sounded like a dozen people running down the steps at full pelt. Adele and Pauline poked their heads into the kitchen, grinning but still looking a little tired. "Good morning! We smelled breakfast!" They said in unison, sitting at their places at the table. Ulrich was about to grab some plates, but Mr. Della Robbia took them from his hands.

"I'll get these, kiddo. You go wake up sleeping beauty, okay?" he winked at the brunette and nudged him towards the stairs. Ulrich got the message and set up them, headed to Odd's room. He opened the door and was less than surprised to see that the blond hadn't moved a single inch since he'd left. With a fond smile on his face, he walked over to the bed and did what he usually did every morning.

"Odd! If you don't get up now there won't be any breakfast for you!" Odd shot up like a bullet, shirt askew and hair a disaster. "But you should probably comb that nest on your head first."

"Screw you, my hair is always beautiful."

"I'm sure the rats would agree." He skillfully caught the pillow that was thrown at him, but missed the half-hearted punch to his shoulder delivered seconds later. Before he'd even tossed the pillow back where it belonged, Odd was already in the bathroom brushing his hair. Assuming that he'd be down shortly, Ulrich went ahead down the stairs to sit at the table. Odd was quick to follow, sitting next to him.

The plates were already filled with food and Ulrich could feel his mouth begin to water. After a few short moments, the entire family, sans one, was at the table, and the food was beginning to disappear. There was a little light conversation, as there always was at this table, but it wasn't as loud as lunch and dinner. Perhaps the entire Della Robbia family was full of "not morning" people. Not that Ulrich would argue.

Once the plates were empty and everyone was content, the twins started gathering up the dishes and set to cleaning them in the sink. One washed and the other put them into the dishwasher. Ulrich pondered a moment on what it must be like to have a twin. It would be convenient, and it would be nice to always have someone there who understands you. But then again, it might get awfully annoying. Though he hadn't seen Adele and Pauline fight, he imagined he'd fight with someone just like him all the time.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Odd pulled on the back of his shirt, ushering him towards the living room. Elizabeth was setting up a game system, and had just attached it to the back of the large television. The system itself looked ancient, but apparently it still worked. She shoved a game cartridge into it and flipped the on switch. The Nintendo logo popped up on screen, followed by the title "Mario Kart". Ulrich had heard of this game, but he'd never played it.

But apparently, he would today. He took the controller handed to him by Marie, hesitating, but sitting next to Elizabeth when she patted the ground next to her. Odd sat on the other side of his sister and Louise sat on Ulrich's other side, though a few inches away. The menu popped up and Elizabeth chose the track and level. Elizabeth would be Princess Peach, Odd was Toad, Louise played Luigi, and Ulrich chose Mario, as he was the only one he recognized. They ran Ulrich through the controls seconds before the light turned green and everyone was off. Needless to say, he ended up off the track more than he was on it, and lost the first round fantastically, but he was starting to get the hang of it. By the third round, he was at least staying on the track. He still lost, but he didn't lose quite as badly.

He hadn't expected this game to be as fun as it was, and it wasn't long before he forgot himself in the moment, laughing and having a good time. Every once in a while Elizabeth would push him, as if they were actually in the go-carts, and surprisingly enough, it really didn't bother him. Once or twice, he even pushed back. The crazy thing was that Louise, who kept to herself mostly, would usually win the races. Everyone else was throwing each other into the lakes, throwing bombs at each other and generally cheating the heck out of the game.

When the game was over, Louise won the game easily, and Elizabeth came in close second. Ulrich and Odd didn't place, but were beaten by NPCs. They played a few more rounds, Ulrich only getting a little better but still losing every round. They stopped playing when Marie's watch alarm went off and the girls all looked at the clock. "La Bella Vita is on!" Adele and Pauline shouted and the television was quickly switched to cable and they changed the channel to something that looked suspiciously like a soap opera. Odd and Ulrich left, the former informing the latter that it wasn't an interesting show at all, and would be even less so since Ulrich wouldn't understand a word of it.

"You know what, I have a movie upstairs you've been wanting to see for a while. It's that one that came out in Japan a while ago. I really wanted to see it, so I got it online But it's the American remake. I heard it was better than the original." Odd tugged Ulrich towards his room.

"What movie is it?" He followed obediently, truly curious.

"It's a surprise!" Oh how Ulrich hated surprises. Well, at least this one would be over with soon.

They sat on Ulrich's bed, which was apparently a futon, something Ulrich hadn't noticed even after sleeping on it a few nights. Odd put a movie into the DVD player and hit the play button, not turning on the television until he'd sat next to Ulrich. He was a little closer than Ulrich would have normally sat to anyone, but he didn't let it bother him.

The menu for The Ring came on to the screen, and Ulrich was already on the edge of his seat. Sure, it was kind of weird watching a horror movie before it was even time for lunch, but Ulrich really couldn't care less. He'd wanted to see this movie since he watched the trailer ages ago.

Ulrich usually wasn't a fan of horror films, but if they were well done, they could easily be favorites of his. He had high hopes for this one, so he hoped it wouldn't let him down. Odd got back up again to turn off the lights and pull the curtains over his balcony door and windows. He sat back down, maybe even closer this time, but Ulrich failed to notice. Odd selected the language settings, almost clicking on Italian subtitles before remembering Ulrich didn't speak Italian. Chalk it up to being a blonde. With everything set up, French subs and all, he selected play on the screen and the movie turned to darkness.

It took a lot to really shake Ulrich, particularly where scary stories were involved, and he wasn't sure he would be satisfied with the movie in the first twenty minutes. Odd was absolutely enthralled, but this was his thing. It wasn't until about forty five minutes into the movie that Ulrich started really enjoying it. A couple times, though he was loathed to admit it, he even jumped when something scary happened on screen. They were just at the part where the protagonist was trapped in the well, both leaning in towards the television and utterly entranced by the screen, when the door was halfhazardly thrown open, making both teens shout in shock.

Odd's dad laughed in his booming voice and Ulrich noticed that Odd was practically in his lap. The blonde moved before Ulrich could push him away and was already over punching his dad on his massive chest. "We were just watching a scary movie and you had to butt in when it was getting good!" Ulrich paused the DVD and stood, stretching his stiff muscles.

"I was just coming in to say that the girls were all in the pool. They want you to come down and play." Mr. Della Robbia caught his son's hands and pulled him up a few inches from the ground. Odd pulled himself up like a monkey, putting his feet on his dad's belly and pushing away. Ulrich couldn't hold in a chuckle at how ridiculous they looked. Dorkiness was most certainly genetic if this family was any proof.

"We'll come down when the movie's over. We've only got like, twenty minutes left in the film. Which you so _rudely _interrupted."

"Okay, kiddo. You enjoy your movie and I'll keep the girls from chopping down your door." He let go of Odd's wrists and the teen caught himself in a graceful landing.

"I thought you hid the axe."

"I may have misplaced it."

"That figures."

"Have fun and don't forget to entertain your sisters, or they may go on a rampage again."

"Yeah, yeah." Odd waved his dad away, and closed the door. They moved the DVD back a scene, so they could get into it again. This time, when Odd sat down, he was a more considerable distance away from Ulrich. The brunette was confused as to why this bothered him. Not that it mattered anyway. Ten minutes before the movie ended, Odd's leg was flush up against his own. So much for distance.

* * *

Sorry this took a little longer than expected, but I was trying to decide if I should post it at all. :I I don't like pointless filler, and I feel like this was just that. But there was some stuff I wanted to include, and I love writing scenes where we get to see the Della Robbia family interacting with Ulrich and with each other. This was mostly a chapter to show that sometimes there are lazy days when you're on vacation, and this is no exception. (My family always goes on a week long vacation to the beach every summer, so sometimes I spend half the week just sitting in the condo and watching crappy anime with my cousins. So this is just the 'down time' chapter before we get to fun stuff. :D Expect a bit of excitement next chapter, since they'll be enjoying the bonfire with the twins later on this particular day. I think, if I remember my days correctly. Which may not be the case. But enough days have passed by for this to believably be the night of the bonfire. :) I'm getting to work on the next chapter the moment I post this, so it shouldn't be too long now.

Mario Kart is my favorite game of all time. Hands down. I always play Luigi. I have also seen both versions of The Ring, and personally, for the first time ever, I really liked the American version much better than the Japanese version. It was really well done for a Hollywood remake. Not really scary though. Mostly just interesting and suspenseful.

Hope you enjoyed it! And sorry 'bout changing the title without warning, but it really needed to be done. :D This story is now Una Rosa Blu, which y'all need to go listen to. (It's a song, and it's in Italian. I love it and have it on my phone. :3)

On a totally related note, MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 17 DAYS. I'LL BE TWENTY! Gawd I feel so lame. XD I need presents. I'M GOING TO THE ZOO FOR MY BIRFDAY! I get to spend HOURS in the bug place! I'M SO EXCITED! I'm buying a disposable camera or two so that I can take decent pictures that aren't on my phone!

Please let me know if there's anything that needs fixed. I'll wait a couple days before I fix anything, just so that I can get everything at once. :) Thanks guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Una Rosa Blu

A/N: I did start this right after posting chapter eleven, I swear. :I Who loves bonfires? I know I do. Mm smores.

By the way, going by my notes of where this story is going to go and how the chapters are going to pan out, there is going to be at _least_ thirty chapters to this monstrosity. More if I don't get other ideas. O.o

* * *

The water was cold, as he'd expected, so Ulrich took his time entering the pool. He stood on the staircase, letting his feet get used to the water, and then his calves. He was just about to take another step when Odd jumped in a foot away from him, effectively soaking him. Before he'd even gotten a word out to yell at his friend, a hand on his wrist pulled him face first into the freezing water. Ignoring the chlorine-filled water's sting, he opened his eyes to find laughing green ones looking straight back at him only centimeters away.

The way someone looked under water wasn't something you saw every day, and it was ethereal. Shining golden strands of hair floated freely in the water around Odd's grinning face, and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the refracted light. In that quick moment, just a second, Ulrich was utterly at a loss for words.

And it didn't matter if he'd had something to say, since he was running out of oxygen fast, no thanks to his sudden submersion. He broke the surface quickly, gulping in the sweet air. Odd followed an instant later, practically giggling before he'd even breached the water.

"It's much more effective to just jump in. You get used to it much faster." Ulrich ignored him, opting to splash water in his face instead. This effectively started an all-out war of splashes and dunking. The girls joined in, winning with their unfair advantage of size and double-x chromosome. As the sun lowered in the sky, the rough-housing died down until everyone was just floating around like leaves on the surface. It wasn't long before the sun threatened to set and Ulrich began to hear faint voices in the distance. When he heard the gate squeal open he inched closer to Odd, using him as a barrier against the unknown intruders.

The voices belonged to several teens, around the twins' age. They were apparently the ones invited to the bonfire that Ulrich had conveniently forgotten about. The twins were the first out of the pool, followed by the rest of the girls and everyone headed for the gate with much conversation. Elizabeth glanced back and noted that the two hadn't followed. "Are you boys coming?" She stopped and waited.

"We'll catch up in a few!" Odd answered easily and leaned against the pool liner. Elizabeth nodded and followed her sisters and their friends. Ulrich started to wonder if he'd enjoy a party with a bunch of people he'd never met before in his life. "Do you want to stay home tonight? You know, we could go for a short while, eat some marshmallows and watch the fireworks, then head right back." Ulrich would have to ask him later if he could read minds.

"I'd like to see the fireworks at least. I've never seen people set them off on the beach before. Not even on TV."

"It's awesome. We'll head down when it starts getting darker. They'll probably be eating first."

"Sounds like a plan." They got out of the water and wrapped themselves snugly in their towels. The air conditioning of the Della Robbia house hit Ulrich like a brick wall when they went inside, but he felt much better once he'd changed into dry clothes. Odd's dad wasn't around, but he was probably supervising the use of the mini grill. They spent a decent amount of time on the balcony, watching the sun set. It was just so utterly romantic a notion that Ulrich was surprised he wasn't thinking of Yumi. To be honest, besides the time he'd called her a few days ago, Ulrich hadn't thought of her at all.

A pang of guilt struck him in his gut, but it wasn't long-lived. He looked over at the blonde next to him, leaning on the railing, and smiled a bit wider than he usually would. The two just lazed there, not saying a word until the sun had dropped completely below the horizon. They could still hear the excited shouts of the teens on the beach, and knew that the fireworks wouldn't be far off.

"You know," Odd started, "we might be able to see them better from here. And it won't hurt our necks."

"You have a very valid point." Ulrich wanted to leave the balcony about as much as Odd seemed to. Which was to say not very much at all. It was very soon after that the first firework went off. Ulrich was utterly enthralled, watching the sparks fly and light up the night with a million colors. He was practically leaning off the balcony as he watched, eyes wide as though he'd never seen fireworks before. Odd found watching him to be much more satisfying.

Odd had seen plenty a firework show, and seeing Ulrich light up like this was really a treat. The boy was rarely so happy about anything, so when he was, Odd made sure to treasure every moment. It was moments like these that Odd just wanted to throw caution to the wind and say something to Ulrich about how he felt, or better yet, just do that one thing he'd been dying to do for ages. But Ulrich's friendship was far too valuable for him to risk it like that. No, if he had to suffer through heartache to see those beautiful eyes alight with awe, then it was damn well worth it. Every aching moment. But he'd let himself get away with it, just this once.

Ulrich was a little surprised to feel the weight of Odd's head on his shoulder, but it didn't bother him much at all. He reached his arm around to give his friend a hug, and told himself he was too lazy to pull his arm back. Besides, it wasn't very comfortable when someone was leaning on your shoulder if you left your arm at your side. Not very comfortable at all.

So they sat there, Odd leaning against Ulrich and Ulrich with his arm around Odd. And they watched the fireworks as the night grew darker and darker. But they didn't leave the balcony, even after the last bright, glittering explosion lit up the sky. They gazed at the stars, listened to the waves, and basked in the warmth of another body beside them.

* * *

Yumi was already packed, even though the trip wasn't for another week and a half yet. She was just so antsy and excited. Jeremie had already planned how to get Ulrich and Odd in Ancona one day while they were there, so they were guaranteed to see them. She could feel the tingling in her legs that told her she needed to move, and she obliged. But pacing around her room was extremely boring, and all she wanted to do was call Ulrich and tell him.

It was supposed to stay a secret though, and Yumi would die before giving away a secret.

* * *

Jeremie had it all scripted out. And it just so happened that there was a perfect opportunity staring him in the face as well. Oh, he was a lucky one. He would tell Odd and Ulrich that their favorite band, the Subdigitals were having a concert in Ancona, which they were, and that their tickets were being given away on a radio station. He'd thought of them and won the tickets. So they would be going to the concert, conveniently during the week of their stay, and on their way there, they'd bump into their friends from home. It was the perfect coup, and Jeremie was quite proud of himself. He gently sealed the envelope with the three concert tickets and placed a stamp on the corner. After clearly writing the address on the envelope, he walked it out to the mailbox and started it on its journey. Post usually took about five days, so it would definitely get there on time.

He had already given Yumi her ticket, and had kept his and Aelita's in the front pocket of his bag. Everything was set.

* * *

Odd woke up late; not a surprise since he'd been up till almost one in the morning the night before. He yawned deeply, pulling himself up from the warm bed. Not at all surprised to see Ulrich still asleep in the bed next to him, he smiled and stood, headed toward the bathroom.

Pulling the comb through his fair hair gave him time to think, and all that clouded his mind was the night before. Ulrich hadn't pushed him away, and had in fact put an arm around his shoulder. It had been the best moment of his life. He could still feel the jittery way his heart had sped up, and bounced a little in excitement.

Maybe there was hope yet?

* * *

Ulrich stretched his arms behind his head and his legs as far as they would go before he even bothered opening his eyes. He had been dreaming, and it was a wonderful dream, but he couldn't remember what it was about. That giddy feeling, however, still remained in the pit of his stomach, lifting his mood. It was kind of a surprise how long he and Odd had stayed on the balcony, but he hadn't gotten bored even as the night slowly turned to very early morning.

You didn't usually put your arms around your friends like he had, but he couldn't bring himself to feel awkward about it. It had felt right and he'd done it.

He made a mental note to go with his feelings more often.

* * *

Ok, so it's really short, but I think it's reall substantial. There's a lot of stuff going on in here, and hey, look how much closer we are to the fun stuff! Next chapter is Louise's concert! Is everyone excited? I am. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

To make up for the super short chapter that was Chapter 12, here's a pretty long one. :D Including lots of fun goodness and guest appearance by TOTHEPARK. XD (If you get the reference, I love you. If not, watch Marblehornets).

This chapter starts the ball rolling for many more long chapters, and I'm hoping to keep them at 5k words or more each. That way, when there's updates, you'll all get something really substantial.

ONWARD.

The park was crowded, but not unbearably so. Odd adjusted the bag strap on his shoulder, trying to keep it from slipping off. Louise's concert was going to be this afternoon, and Odd wanted front row seats. As it was, Louise and her band hadn't arrived yet, and wouldn't for another several hours. So Odd decided to just hang out, play some football or Frisbee, or go for a boat ride on the lake. He'd even packed up a small lunch for them to eat if it came to that. They weren't going to be bored today.

Ulrich was walking beside him, just grateful for the pair of shades Odd had lent him. The sun was glaring down with a vengeance, and Ulrich was already dreading the burn. This park was very different from what he'd expected, which was something like the one near his home in France. That one was a small community park, and it hadn't had a lot of funding, so it only had a small garden with a gazebo, a jungle gym, a swing set, and a spattering of trees. It had originally had a sandbox until the city had deemed it "unsafe" and got rid of it.

There was certainly a garden, but it was wide open with several different walkways and a plaza in the center that held the gazebo, much larger than the one Ulrich had known. This park had a designated children's area with swings, a see-saw, a spin-ride, and several contraptions Ulrich had never seen before. There was also a football field and volleyball and tennis courts. There were plenty of trees, making a sort of forested wall around half of the park, and Ulrich could see several paths going through the trees. A lake took up most of a corner of the park, and Ulrich noticed many people on boats in the water. He wasn't really sure where they were going to start, but was very excited to do so.

Odd watched Ulrich inspect the park, a smile on his face. This was a very large park by any standards, and he was sure his Parisian friend had never seen anything like it. Odd had always loved this place, and he and his family had come here often when he'd been younger. He knew this place like the back of his hand and even knew a few secrets most visitors didn't. After all, it was within walking distance of his house, so he didn't need his parents or sisters to drive him there.

Since his mother's accident, Odd had spent hours here, sometimes several days in a row. It was saturated with his mother's presence, filled with her memory. While it hurt to be here, it was also very calming. Regardless, he wanted to share it with Ulrich. It was why they'd come so early and he'd planned to stay late. Turning to his friend, Odd opened his arms wide, gesturing to the entire park.

"Where should we start?"

Ulrich thought long on his answer, and Odd rolled his eyes in amusement. "You know," he scolded, "we've got all day, and we can always come back tomorrow or whenever. So we can do anything."

Ulrich laughed and thought just a little longer, eying everything in the park. Eventually he fell back on the familiar and suggested they play football. Odd, having predicted this, had put the ball on the top of his bag; however, there was already a small group of people playing, so Odd just assumed they could join their game.

They walked toward the football field, and Odd could tell Ulrich was regretting his decision just a bit. Odd gave him a reassuring glance and waved to get the attention of the people playing. "Hey! Hai spazio per altri due?"

"Si! Scegliere una squadra! Siamo irregolari ma." The one who seemed to be in charge shouted and gestured to the guys that were previously playing.

"Che va bene." Odd waved Ulrich over and explained in French. Ulrich wasn't sure he wanted to be separated when he didn't know what was being said, but Odd assured him that the body language was virtually the same. "Besides," he added, "it'll be just like the pros. Imagine you're a pro football player and you're on France's team, going against Italy."

"France lost to Italy this year."

"Well . . . then maybe we can kick your butt."

Ulrich's mood brightened considerably and he actually looked forward to the game. Odd informed the other players that Ulrich was foreign and wouldn't understand most of what was being said. The players insisted they didn't mind.

The boys chose their teams and started the game, which Ulrich quickly took by storm. His team of five was baffled, but quickly recovered, running about and thoroughly enjoying the game. Odd's team of six was just as surprised, but Odd just played like he normally did. Granted, Odd wasn't the best football player, but he knew his friend like no other and to Odd, Ulrich was virtually an open book. The game, tied before, was now severely skewed in Ulrich's team's favor.

Ulrich loved the familiar burn in his muscles as he ran, and embraced the feeling of something he recognized. He was driving the ball toward the goal a third time, having just a little more trouble than usual due to his playing in normal sneakers as opposed to cleats. The opposing team, with Odd in tow, was advancing on him, so he turned his attention away from the goal and toward his own team. One of them was in just the perfect position, and he seemed to understand the look Ulrich was giving him, readying himself for the impact. Ulrich caught the ball under his toes and kicked it up, then passed it with a swift kick from his knee to his teammate. The other boy received it easily and headed for the goal, unimpeded by the other team, who had been more focused on Ulrich. Their third goal was scored.

The game lasted for several minutes longer than a professional one would have, as no one wanted to stop. Ulrich lost himself in the game and celebrated with his new teammates when they won. Odd smiled from the sidelines. The other team members slapped Ulrich on the back with shouts of "Ottimo lavoro!" and, "Tu sei un giocatore straordinario!" Ulrich hadn't the faintest idea of what they were saying, but accepted it as the praise it was.

As the excitement died down, Odd called out good-byes and Ulrich added a wave. They walked toward the garden to sit on a bench and decide their next activity. "Well," Odd said, "you sure looked like you were having fun." He punctuated the sentence with a grin.

"I do enjoy football. It makes me feel like I can actually do something." His tone was wistful, Odd noted, but didn't say anything. Ulrich didn't elaborate.

"Well," Odd started, "what shall we do next? It's only ten, so we've still got quite a while."

"Hmm. . ." Ulrich was eying the paths that peppered the tree line, and Odd knew what he was going to say.

"The trails are all different lengths. There's one that's a mile long and one that's about ten miles long. Then there's a few in between."

If Ulrich was surprised by Odd reading his mind, he didn't say anything. He just nodded in understanding, still thinking.

"If it doesn't matter, I can show you my favorite one," Odd offered, gesturing to the woods.

"Lead the way." Ulrich liked the woods, and often found himself among the thick trees behind the school when he was upset or if something was bothering him. Though he wasn't a very nature-oriented person, the calmness soothed him. Odd led the way to a trail that was flanked by two signs. One read: "tre chilometri"; and the other read: "Attenzione intorno all'acqua". He guessed the meaning of both, as they looked very much like French.

The trail started out rather open, and Ulrich could see other people on trails to the left and right. However, it started narrowing down a little as the trees around them thickened. It was still wide enough to fit three people standing side by side comfortably, but it was just narrow enough to be slightly claustrophobic.

"I've always loved coming to this path, even before I could walk. My parents – my parents used to bring me here when I was just a baby." Ulrich didn't miss the stutter, but didn't bring any unnecessary attention to it either. "There's just something about it that keeps bringing me back."

Ulrich had never pegged Odd as being one for nature and whatnot; he seemed to prefer being indoors to anything else. Rather, he seemed to just be drawn to any place that was filled with people. Ulrich still wasn't sure how they'd become friends like they had, as their personalities were just so radically different. But hey, that's what made things interesting, right?

Odd looked at the trees going passed and occasionally spared a glance for the brunet walking beside him. Ulrich seemed lost in thought, so Odd decided not to break the silence. Thus, they walked without a word, just drinking in the sights around them.

Eventually, Odd found what he'd been watching for. There was a much smaller path that branched off of this one, and it led to an almost magical place. Odd thanked the powers that be that it was a sunny day. It would be all the more beautiful with the sun shining down. He quickly grabbed Ulrich's hand and dragged him down the narrower trail. He ignored any protests in favor of the path Ulrich could barely even see.

"Aren't we going to get lost? You aren't supposed to leave the path!" Despite his complaints, Ulrich did nothing to stop his friend, nor pull his hand away.

"This is why this path is my favorite! None of the others have anything near as awesome!" Odd didn't slow down, and expertly dodged the twigs grabbing for his clothing and the roots trying to trip him. Ulrich was a little less graceful, but balanced enough to recover whenever he almost tripped. He was putting every ounce of trust in his friend, and though he was a little nervous, he had to admit it was exciting.

Odd stopped suddenly and Ulrich almost ran into him. "Let's see . . ." he looked around and stepped into the shrubbery. He let go of Ulrich's hand and disappeared for a few minutes. Ulrich would never admit it, but being alone in those few moments was terrifying. Odd came back quickly enough, though, but he didn't have the bag any longer. "I just stashed it away. It was getting too heavy. Let's keep going."

He didn't take Ulrich's hand this time, and the boy had to admit that he missed the warmth already. Ulrich just followed behind his friend obediently until Odd stopped him again. This time, he turned with a flourish, a wide grin on his face. "Are you excited?" he asked quickly.

"Sure." Odd's grin fell and he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Not good enough. I didn't come all this way for a 'sure'."

Ulrich laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm excited."

"How excited?"

"So much so I just can't contain myself."

"Oh, I guess that's good enough." Odd sighed dramatically. "But next time I expect more energy from you." His smile returned and he took Ulrich's hand, leading him slowly through a very small trail. Ulrich was faintly aware of the sound of trickling water, and despite himself, he really was curious. It wasn't long before the trees opened up to the most story-book type place Ulrich had ever seen.

It looked straight out of a fairytale, and Ulrich couldn't look away. A little pond with a weeping willow brushing its surface was off to the side of the small clearing, reeds growing tall around it. Wildflowers grew in abundance and a family of little brown rabbits was happily munching on them. It wasn't very large, perhaps only ten meters in any direction, and it felt thoroughly secluded. The tree canopy broke to reveal the bright blue sky. Odd walked into the small space, tugging a gaping Ulrich behind him.

"This is where I always run to when I'm down. It feels magical." He looked away, a blush coloring his face. "I wanted to share it with you; it's my secret place."

Touched, Ulrich was struck speechless. It was hard to imagine Odd ever being upset about anything, especially before the accident. But he could see how this place would be calming. You couldn't even hear the people on the trail they'd left anymore. He looked at his friend, a sudden influx of emotions overtaking him and taking his breath away. Odd, his best friend, the one who always made him smile, the one he told all of his secrets to . . . in that one moment of clarity, he realized he knew so very little about his closest companion. He knew his favorite colors, but who didn't? He knew the kind of music he listened to . . . again, common knowledge. What secrets, barring this new one, could Ulrich claim to know? Hell, he didn't even know why Odd decided to transfer schools. Yeah, he'd asked a few days ago, but now he recognized the answer as complete bull. Or at least only a half truth. Odd knew everything about him, down to the things that Ulrich could easily claim he didn't even know about himself.

It just never occurred to Ulrich that Odd could _have_ secrets. He just didn't seem the type to hide anything. He grew up in the perfect environment: loving and understanding parents, sisters that treated him like a celebrity, and absolute freedom. Everything Ulrich wished he had. But . . . when he thought about it, there were a million things Odd never talked about. Ulrich knew his family, sure, and had heard a story or two about his childhood, but Odd had never gone into detail about his family, or anything that they ever did together. Hell, until a few months ago, Ulrich hadn't even known Odd had siblings. Odd was an island; the kind of person that is perfectly at home in a crowd of people, but never really _there_.

What had changed? Was it the sudden event of his mother's accident? Had the trauma of it broken his walls? That could be, but it wasn't until literally just today that Odd decided to spill some secrets.

He looked, _really looked_ at Odd's face. His green eyes were distant as he gazed into the water in front of them. There was a small, almost sad smile on his face, and he was absently pulling blades of grass from the earth around his knees. He just looked so alone in that moment, so lonely. Ulrich felt he should do something, but was at a loss as to what.

_Well,_ Ulrich thought to himself, _didn't I say I was going to go with my feelings? What do I _want_ to do right now? If I just stop thinking, what would I do?_ So he did that. Let all of his thoughts go and just acted. He threw himself into the fairytale unfolding all around him. He followed his feelings and did what he wanted.

And found himself with his arms around his best friend. Odd's small frame fit perfectly in his arms, and he was just the prefect height to wrap his arms around his waist comfortably. Eyes firmly shut, Ulrich didn't see Odd's reaction, but he could feel his thin arms, slowly, thoughtfully, snake their way around his own waist. He could feel his breath as the blond buried his face in his neck. Even he and Yumi had never embraced this intimately before, but he convinced himself that he was just hugging Odd—his best friend—who looked like he needed a hug most of the time these days.

Odd was at a complete loss for words, but he figured words didn't have a place here anyway. As it was, he was trying to calm his chaotic heartbeat. Ulrich had hugged him before, but never this closely. And he'd seen his fair share of embraces, as far as making out with girls all over the school, but this was entirely different. This was almost foreign, and yet perfectly _right._

Not sure if he should press his luck, Odd eventually decided to lay his head in the crook of Ulrich's neck and let out the breath he'd been holding. The feel of Ulrich's hands on the small of his back was heaven, and Odd wished this moment would never end.

But like all good things, the moment did come to a close. After only a few minutes that felt like hours, Ulrich withdrew his arms and Odd hurriedly did the same. It was awkward for only a few seconds but it passed as both boy dissolved into laughter.

They fell back into the soft, green grass and lost themselves in their own world. They didn't leave the clearing until the sun was well passed the crown of the sky. Their hands were linked, but neither boy really seemed to notice, even swinging their arms on occasion. They only let go when Odd had to get their bag and again when they left the trail.

A glance at his phone showed Odd not only that it was now two in the afternoon, but that he had apparently missed a call from Jeremie. A quick glance at Ulrich's phone said the same. Some things would never change.

Ulrich decided to call him back from his own phone, and they sat on a bench, the phone on speaker.

"What the heck were you two doing that neither of you could answer your phones?" The words were scolding, but the tone was light.

"Sorry, Einstein," Odd supplied, "we were distracted." He laughed in his care-free way. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I just had a sort of surprise for you two. It's on its way through the mail this very moment and should reach you tomorrow afternoon. Are you guys busy next Monday?" Jeremie's tone took on its business-like sound.

"Monday?" It was currently Sunday, so one week from tomorrow. "I don't think we were planning anything. Nothing concrete anyway. Though we were thinking about going to the city on Tuesday." Odd mused, and Ulrich remembered the conversation that had taken place a few nights ago.

"Well, I heard on the radio that the Subdigitals were having a concert in Ancona on Monday. They had a giveaway for three tickets and I thought you might like to go."

"Are you gonna say what I think you're gonna say?" Even Ulrich was excited. He'd never been to a real, professional concert before, and the Subdigitals were his number-one favorite band.

"Yup. The little trivia questions were easy so I thought I'd be the awesome friend I am and won them for you."

"Dude! You are the most awesome friend ever! I'm going to give you the biggest hug you've ever seen the next time I see you!" Odd punched the air, and Ulrich shared his excitement. How perfect that this fit almost seamlessly into their plans.

"No need to thank me. You deserve it for everything you do. Both of you. Listen, I've got to go; Aelita and I are going shopping with my dad. See you!"

"See you, Jeremie!" The two said it in unison as Ulrich snapped his phone shut. 

Jeremie ended the call and stowed his phone in his pocket. Just as he was grabbing his wallet there was a knock at his door. He opened it to reveal his father's smiling face. "You ready son?"

"Yeah, I just gotta grab my bag." Despite the super-computer being shut down, Jeremie couldn't shake the need to take his laptop with him everywhere he went. He slid the strap over his shoulder and followed his dad to the car, where Aelita was waiting. She was more into this shopping trip than he was, because they were on the hunt for swimwear first and foremost. Aelita's only bathing suit was the one she had for school, and Jeremie's dad insisted she get at least one other. The man seemed to truly enjoy having a "daughter" to spoil.

They met Yumi and her mom at the strip mall where all the clothing stores could be found. Yumi's mother wouldn't be buying new swimwear, but Yumi would; she was growing out of her previous suit.

As everyone got out of their cars, Aelita, Yumi and Jeremie rushed to the front. "Did you tell Odd and Ulrich about the concert?" Yumi was so excited she worried she may explode.

"Yes, and they were very eager to accept. They still have no idea that we're going to be there."

"Awesome. I just can't wait!" They stopped at the lady's swimwear and looked around. It was just as Yumi found a cute green two-piece for Aelita that she remembered something important. "Jeremie!" She kept her voice low, but it was nearly frantic. "What about Odd's family? Aelita's supposed to be Odd's cousin! That's what I told my parents!"

"You're right," Aelita added. "Perhaps we should call Odd and tell them after all . . ."

"No, I'm sure everything will be fine." Jeremie surprised them both. "If his family is anything like he is, which we can all guess is the case, we shouldn't have any problem."

"But we have no way of knowing that. Remember, they denied knowing her when Delmas asked that one time."

"I trust Odd. He's very good at thinking on his toes."

The girls weren't sure how to react to Jeremie's attitude: Jeremie was usually the last to trust anyone with secrets, let alone adults.

"If you say so," Aelita said slowly.

"But if this backfires, it's on you." Yumi punctuated her pseudo-threat with a finger jab in Jeremie's direction. The blond smiled and held up his right hand in a reassuring way.

The sun was getting low, hovering just above the tree line. Odd was pulling incessantly on Ulrich's arm, all but dragging his taller friend to the gazebo garden. Louise and the rest of the family plus the band were due any minute, and Odd wanted to get there before they did.

They sat on one of the low benches around the inside of the small structure. It was only a few more minutes before the Della Robbias showed, along with four teens that Ulrich didn't recognize. They had to be Louise's band. Odd and Ulrich helped set everything up and then took their seats on a bench not ten feet away from the gazebo.

The family folded in around them, and Ulrich was caught off guard when he felt a large hand drop casually on his left shoulder. Odd was on his right, but it was much too big to be his. Ulrich slowly looked further to his right to find that Odd's dad had his arm around both of them, and his other arm around the twins on his right. The man really was massive. For a moment, Ulrich marveled at the welcoming nature of this family. Odd laughed softly at Ulrich's confusion, and snaked his own lithe arm behind Ulrich's back and around his waist, giving him a playful hug. However, when the music started and Elisabeth took a seat on Ulrich's left, everything just fell into place.

Here Ulrich was, literally in the middle of a family he had just met two weeks ago, and they had already broken every unspoken Stern rule of personal space. Strangely enough, Ulrich couldn't say he was upset. Even if the initial touch or closeness caught him off guard, he had to say he appreciated, even welcomed the sentiment.

Although he much preferred the arm around his waist to the one around his shoulders.

A/N: Things are going somewhere! I bet you're all excited. :3 There will be a bit of a time jump in the next chapter, as I don't have any serious events going on between now and the trip to Ancona. I may start the next chapter with a little random tidbit, but it should mostly be about getting ready for the trip and ultimately, the "reunion" as I call it. :D Yumi will be thrown into the mix, along with the all-knowing Aelita. XD This'll be fun.

There will be NO Yumi bashing in this story. I may have mentioned this before, but I admire her character; however, I don't think her and Ulrich would make a very stable couple. They're like two stubborn mules. Cute together and all, but always butting heads and not really being all that productive. XD

Hai spazio per altri due: Do you have room for two more?

Si! Scegliere una squadra! Siamo irregolari ma: Yes! Pick a team! We're uneven though.

Che va bene: That's okay

Ottimo lavoro!: Great job!

Tu sei un giocatore straordinario!: You're an excellent player!


End file.
